Misa
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Now that I have been freed from the geisha house, I can continue my journey with the fearsome Sesshomaru. However, it's no picnic. Demons are after me because of my abilities I have just recently discovered. Including Hisao, a demon I thought was dead.
1. Escape

NEW STORY

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary: **Misa is an average human that wants nothing more to be a demon. She's tired of slaving away her days in the fields and her parents are pressuring her to marry a farm boy. But that all changes when she meets the cold dog demon Sesshomaru.

**Author's Note: **I know what you're going to say so don't bother! Yes, I have other stories to work on. **When It Was Me **doesn't have that many chapters left so don't worry. This story is set before InuTaishio died and before Inuyasha was born. Hope you enjoy. R&R.

**Name of Chapter: **Escape

…

I grunted, pulling at the soil with my calloused hands. I was tired and hot. The sun bore down on my back. I hated it. I hate working all day in the hot blistering sun. I hate working in the fields, also. Pulling at weeds and planting seeds so much my hands ached by midday.

I stood up and walked to the stream and stepped in it. The cold water feeling good on my bare dirty feet. I cupped some water in my hands and brought it to my lips, drinking in the cool fresh water.

My name is Misa. I'm like any other 15 year old. I live in a simple village with fields to attend to. My parents are pressuring me to marry some boy I don't want to marry. Hell, I didn't even want to get married. Well, I do. But when I do get married, I want it to be for love. Not because my parents are forcing me to.

I told my parents that but they just yelled at me. They told me that girls younger than I was were all ready married and had children. Therefore, I should get married. And love was pointless. Let's just say that was the end of the conversation.

But not to me. Every time I saw the boy I was going to marry, I made fun of him. Saying he smelled like day old fish and looked like one too. And I would have to be stupid and blind to marry him.

He stood there, trying not to cry. I just laughed, knowing when he went, he was going to cry and tell his parents whom would tell mine.

When his parents did tell mine, they beat me. Saying I shouldn't say such things to my future husband. I laughed again. He wasn't going to be my husband even in a million years.

You see, every time I said something insulting or disrespectful, I got beat. And I have a lot of bruises and scars. I hate being told what to do. It makes me feel that I'm not in control. I hate being controlled. So, I don't listen.

I sat down on the bank of the stream and looked at my reflection. My face was dirty and covered in sweat. My hazel eyes filled with wonder. My long brown hair flew in the wind. I looked beautiful compared to the other girls in my village whom all had flat noses and straight pitch black hair and freckles covering their faces.

I splashed water on my face, washing away all the dirt and sweat. I felt a bit better.

I wasn't bragging or anything. I'm just stating the truth to anyone whom disagrees with me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't hear my father come up behind me until I felt his hand across my head in a slap. I glared at him.

"Get back to work, Misa." He said, picking me up by the collar of my ratty kimono and dropping me on the fields. I stood up and looked him straight in the eye. My father was a large built man from working in the fields since he was a boy. He had short messy black hair and mean black eyes. He had on a stripped gray kimono and trousers and simple pair of wooden sandals.

"Make me," I taunted, which usually wasn't a good thing. I knew what was coming and then I felt it. My father slapping me across the face. It stung. I stood my ground, not showing any pain. I also got beat for not doing what I was told.

My father slapped me again then walked away.

"Get back to work, you lazy cow." He yelled over his shoulder.

Once he was gone from sight, I dropped to my knees and held my stinging cheek that I know would bruise.

Tears were on the brim of my eyes.

I hate being human. I hate crying so easily. I hate being melancholy. I hate how no one cares about me. I hate how people are always trying to control my every whim and deciding how I should live. I hate being human and being so weak and vulnerable.

I want to be a demon.

…

It was near sunset when I started my slow walk home. I was beyond tired, sore, and hungry. My back and hands the worst because I was hunched over all day, picking at the weeds.

I sighed tiredly. My energy was drained. All I wanted was a hot bowl of soup and sleep.

I walked by the hut my father was building for me and my future husband and grimaced. Once it was completed, I would be married to Kyo, my future husband. And it was almost done.

That was traditional in my village. The father of the bride built the hut she would live in with her new husband before they married. After it was completed, they would wed and spend their wedding night in their new home.

The day after they were wed, the bride would start to stay home all day and cook and clean for her husband while he worked in the fields.

That was the only positive thing coming out from me being forced to marry Kyo. I wouldn't have to work in the fields and hot blistering sun anymore. But I had to cook and clean and when it came time, watching and raising the children.

I was brought out from my thoughts when I heard Kyo say my name.

"Lovely, isn't it, Misa?" He asked and I glared at him. Sure, he looked all brave right now, standing next to me; but he was a big cry baby. And he had baby looks, too. Brown hair pulled into a tie at the base of his neck. Old mended clothes that looked three times bigger than he was the he got from his older brothers. Brown eyes that still had a playful charm in them.

I couldn't believe my parents wanted me to marry this kid!

"No, it isn't." I snapped at him. Fear passed through his eyes then was replaced with his usual carefree look. I was slightly confused because usually when I snapped and glared at him, he would shake with fear. But not now. What was so different? And why did he have a smug grin on his stupid face?

"Temper, Misa." He warned and my eyes widened. Since when did he become so brave? "You wouldn't want to upset your future husband."

"Yeah. Sure." I jested.

"I can't wait until we are married." He continued as if he didn't hear me.

"I can."

"It's a good thing we'll be married tomorrow afternoon."

"What ever…Wait! What!" I yelled, grabbing the front of his kimono and brought his face close to mine so I could glare into his very core. "Do not lie to me, Kyo!"

"I do not lie." He said, that scared pathetic look in his eyes again. "Our hut will be finished by tomorrow evening. Your father told me so."

"I don't believe you! My father said the hut wouldn't be finished until next week at the latest." I yelled again. My blood was pumping. All thoughts of sleep and food gone from my mind.

"He said that last week, you twit." He replied and my eyes widened in horror. My father did say that last week. How could have I forgot?

I threw him on the ground and ran towards my hut.

"Mother!" I yelled, running into the hut. My mother looked up from the soup in cauldron and watching my 6 year old little brother, Juk.

"What is it now, Misa?" She asked, probably knowing what I was going to say.

"Kyo said that we're getting married tomorrow!" I raged. I'm pretty sure if I were a demon, my eyes would be red from anger.

"Why are you and mama getting married tomorrow, Misa?" Juk asked, his head tilted to the side and an innocent look on his face. He was to young to understand what I was saying.

"We are not getting married tomorrow," mother said calmly. "Misa and Kyo are the ones getting married tomorrow, Juk."

"Oh. Okay." He said that went back to playing with sticks. Juk knew what being married was, having been to our older brothers wedding in the past two years.

"So it is true. Kyo wasn't lying." I said and mother sighed.

"Yes. Kyo spoke the truth." She said, stirring the soup.

"I refuse to marry that baby!"

"Do not call your future provider a baby. You will marry him, Misa. You're old enough to be a wife." Mother scolded and glared at me, holding up the wooden spoon. I knew she wouldn't hesitate to hit me with it. "When I was your age, I was all ready carrying your brother Kale."

Kale was my oldest brother and married two years ago. His wife was now carrying their second child. He looked like our father but acted nothing like him. Ryei, my second oldest brother got married last year and has a 2 month old son. Ryei was the opposite of Kale. He looked nothing like father but acted like him.

"But I'm not you. And I will not marry Kyo!" I stated, stomping my foot in a very immature fashion but I could care less. If she even tried thinking about marrying me off to that baby, I would runaway.

"You will marry Kyo and that is final." Mother growled and I felt tears prick at the brim of my eyes.

"What about my happiness?" I asked. "I want to marry for love, mother. Not because you're forcing me to."

"This is for your own good, Misa." Mother said sternly and I knew I had lost the battle. A sob escaped my throat and my tears started to fall.

"Fine." I said and with that, I turned my heel and ran out of the hut. I ran until I reached the forest and collapsed at the base of a huge oak tree. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs and cried in them.

"It's not fair." I cried to myself.

I don't know how long I cried for. Maybe hours or minutes. I had no idea. All I know is I wasn't going to Kyo. I wasn't going to become that's baby's wife. He could marry some other pathetic girl for all I care.

I looked at the quarter moon and realized it was almost 11 o'clock at night. Everyone would be asleep by now. Getting their rest for the wedding tomorrow.

My heart missed a beat and it suddenly dawned on me. I was getting married tomorrow and I couldn't get out of it. I couldn't beg or throw a tantrum as usual no more. No one would listen. They would just put me in my wedding garb and place me next to Kyo in front the of the priest.

Ugh, Kyo. I hated that baby. I wish I could runaway….Runaway!

"That's it!" I said, smiling and standing up. My joints popped from being cramped for so long but I ignored it. "I'll runaway."

I made to step deeper into the dark foreboding forest when my stomach growled, reminding me I was starving. I couldn't find food in the dark. Maybe I'd wait until early morning to escape.

"No." I told myself. "They would just find me. It's better to escape in the dark while everyone is sleeping." I placed my hands over my stomach again. But I was so hungry. Maybe I could just sneak into the village, steal some food then be off again. Yeah. Sounded like a good idea.

I smiled. I finally felt like I was free, making my own decisions.

…

"Okay," I breathed, standing in front of the forest once again with a bag full of some fruits and dried meats. I had a pair of sandals on my feet to protect them from the earth. This was all I had. Besides a simple katana named Nara. It was my fathers. When I asked him, when I was little of course, why he named it Nara, he said it because it was his great grandfather who named it after his wife, Nara. Not him. It's been in our family for generations.

If I ever came back, I was going to be in DEEP trouble for taking it. Along with the fruits and dried meats that we had stored for winter.

But still, with it, I felt really powerless. What if I came across a demon?

Misa! I told myself. You want to be a demon so don't be afraid of another demon!

I swallowed nervously, clutching Nara's hilt tightly in my hand, and walked into the forest. There was no turning back now. I wasn't going to marry Kyo tomorrow.

To Be Continued…

Well, how did you guys like it? I've had this story on my mind for a while now, so I'd thought I'd at least get down on paper…sort of. I hope you like it!

R&R kindly please

Drama Kagome


	2. Encounter

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary: **Misa is an average human that wants nothing more to be a demon. She's tired of slaving away her days in the fields and her parents are pressuring her to marry a farm boy. But that all changes when she meets the cold dog demon Sesshomaru.

**Author's Note: **HAHA! I got A review! Awesome! I hope you guys like this chapter. Fluffy comes in! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Encounter

…

"I am sick of this forest!" I growled, feeling like I've been walking in circles for days. Literally. I've been in the forest for about three days now. And I was in trouble. Why you may ask. Well, I was almost out of food. I had enough to last me maybe a day or two.

If I was lucky.

And another trouble of mine, I'm pretty sure I was getting a sickness from not drinking enough water. I think my grandmother called it dehydration or something. My vision was sometimes blurry and I felt dizzy. But couldn't stop. I had to keep moving forward.

I was terrified my parents or the other villagers might find me. So I had to keep going. I didn't want to go back to the village and be married to that cry baby Kyo. I just wouldn't.

I grunted, tripping over tree branches and landing on the ground.

"Ugh," I said, laying my forehead on the dirt, planning on resting a bit. I was tired. I spent the last few days sleeping during the day and traveling during the night. But when I slept, it was for about an hour or two. I woke up when I heard rustling or when I couldn't get comfortable. I was always on guard for demons.

_My family must be worried about me, _I thought then quickly got rid of it. _No. They couldn't care less about me. They didn't want my happiness. They are probably having celebrations because of my disappearance._

Tears clouded my vision. I tried blinking them away but they wouldn't disappear. They just kept coming back. I hate to admit it, but I missed my family. I missed my brothers Kale, Ryei, and Juk.

What was I thinking running away from home? I have to be losing my mind. Maybe I should return home and marry Kyo.

No.

There I go again, letting my damn human emotions get the best of me! I cried out in frustration, wiping away my tears and standing up. I had to keep moving. I had to get for away from this area. I felt like I was too close to the village.

I began walking again, this time going faster. Soon, I came to a medium sized clearing and stopped dead in my tracks. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him.

A demon.

He had long silver hair that fell to his knees and something fluffy over his right shoulder. He was facing away from me so I couldn't make out his face. But I knew he was a demon from the color of his hair.

"Human." I jumped at his voice. It sounded so cold and stoic.

"Demon." I replied shortly, which probably wasn't a good reply. But I am speaking the truth.

He turned around to face me so I got a better look at his face. He had cold golden eyes, a blue crescent moon on his forehead with magenta jagged stripes on his cheeks. He wore a white kimono with a matching hakama and black boots. His armor was held on to him by a yellow and purple obi. Overall, he looked powerful.

_And handsome, _I thought. But what he said next made me rethink it.

"Die." He whispered, raising his clawed hand to me. My vision started going fuzzy then so I didn't his claws glow green with poison. I gasped, ducking to avoid his claws.

"You are all ready trying to kill me!" I yelled, taking a step back as he swung at me again with his claws. "For no reason!"

"You're a human." He said, his golden eyes narrowed and swung at me again. "I despise humans."

"Oof," I exclaimed as I slammed into a tree to get away from the demon and his deadly claws. I panted, my vision going in and out. I was going to pass out soon. I looked at him, wondering what he was going to do next.

"You smell like sickness." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"That's why I hate being human." I told him. "We get sick so easily. And we're weak."

That's when I passed out.

…

When I woke up, it was nighttime. I groaned, sitting up and resting my head on my knee. My head was pounding, like horses were galloping inside of it.

"You're awake, human."

I recognized that voice from the demon that tried killing me earlier. I looked at him. He was sitting at the base of a large tree and looking a head of him. He looked so calm and serene.

"My name isn't human, demon." I replied. "It's Misa."

His icy golden eyes flickered to me in a glare.

"You do not fear me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Of course I didn't fear him.

"No. I want to be a demon." I said. "So why should I fear you?"

"Hn." Was his reply.

"Why you insolent human!" A toad demon yelled at me. His skin was olive green and his yellow eyes were big as the bowl in his tiny hands, that I noticed had three fingers on each hand. If he wasn't so serious, I would have laughed at him. "You dare not fear the great dog Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken." The demon, Lord Sesshomaru, warned. The little toad demon, Jaken, stiffened and fear was in his yellow eyes.

"Here." He grumbled, handing me the bowl.

"What is this?" I asked. It was clear so I assumed it was water. "Did you poison it?"

The little toad demon growled. "How dare you suggest a stupid idea! Lord Sesshomaru was-"

He was cut off by said demon glaring at him.

"Just drink it, human." The little toad demon grumbled again and I shrugged.

"Well, here's to my death," I jested and drank the water. It was surprisingly sweet and my head stopped pounding.

"Why do you wish to become a demon?" Sesshomaru asked when I finished drinking the sweet water. I wasn't going to call him lord until I knew more about him.

"I hate being human." I said. "We are overrun by our emotions. We can die by one little accident. We get sick easily and sometimes can't get over it. I've watched five close friends of mine die from being sick. Along with my grandparents." I was telling him this because I thought I owed it to him for saving me. And not killing me.

He nodded to show he was listening to me.

"We can easily get hurt, also." I continued, starring at the empty bowl in my hands. "Whether it's by someone breaking your heart or physically injuring you. I've had both. We enjoy others pain and laugh at it. We don't care for anyone but ourselves. We're selfish." I smiled at Sesshomaru. "But I know you all ready know all of this."

He nodded again.

"You ran away." Again, it wasn't a question. Just a statement.

"How did you know that?" I asked, surprised. He indicated towards my almost empty bag and Nara. "Oh. Right."

"Why did you run?" He asked.

I sighed heavily.

"My parents are forcing me to marry some _boy _I do not love nor like." I replied. "They don't care for my happiness. So, I thought it would be best if I ran." I looked at him. I couldn't get over how handsome he was.

"That was about four days ago." I continued, a small smile on my lips. "I've been wondering in the forest since, terrified someone might find me and drag me back to my village and force me to wed him."

"Hn. Humans are pathetic." Sesshomaru said and I laughed a little.

"Yes." He seemed mildly surprised I was agreeing with him.

We sat in a strange silence for a while. The little toad demon sending me glares. It was clear as day he didn't like me.

_Maybe it's because of my humanity, _I mused.

I turned to look at Sesshomaru, who hasn't moved an inch.

"Would you mind if I traveled with you?" I nervously asked, trying not to bit my lip. I needed to be strong. Like any other demon.

"WHAT?" The toad screamed. "That is a foolish question, human! You dare ask the great Lord Sesshomaru to accompany him on his journey?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go and I am not going back to that village." I continued as if I didn't hear the toad. "Please may I travel with you? I promise to defend myself."

"Silence, Jaken." Sesshomaru said as Jaken continued to rant about how bad it would be if I traveled with them.

Jaken stopped in mid-word and looked fearful for his life.

"Yes, milord." He said, bowing to the ground.

Sesshomaru looked at me. Analyzing me, I guessed.

"You may come." He said and I refrained from squealing. "There will be danger and you must fend for yourself. I will not protect you."

"I know." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. A new emotion stirred within myself. Something unfamiliar. I guess it was the feeling of being free. I no longer had to return to the village and marry Kyo and obey someone else's orders. I could be myself. And I could travel with a demon even.

Something I've always wanted.

To Be Continued…

Well, there it is, folks! The second chapter. I hope you liked it.

Please R&R kindly.

Drama Kagome


	3. Village

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary: **Misa is an average human that wants nothing more to be a demon. She's tired of slaving away her days in the fields and her parents are pressuring her to marry a farm boy. But that all changes when she meets the cold dog demon Sesshomaru.

**Author's Note: **YAY! More reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you, **BlackRosetheVampire**! She's always reviewing for me. Sometimes, I like to call her my follower. Not stalker. Since I follow her, too! You should read her stories! Hope you like this chapter. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Village

…

It's been one week since I started traveling with Sesshomaru and so far, I've learned nothing about him. Except that he's cold and the heir to the Western Lands that his father owns. And Jaken worshipped the ground he walked on.

Sesshomaru was subtle. He didn't talk…except to silence Jaken's never ending complaints about me traveling with him. I laughed every time.

_I've never laughed this much since I was little, _I thought after Sesshomaru had to silence Jaken once again with his icy glares. I smiled. _It feels so good. This is the happiest I've been._

I finally felt like I was free. I didn't have to take orders from someone else. I smiled and laughed more. I got to do what ever I wanted. Like, traveling. We were always on the move.

"Jaken," I said one night when we were sitting around a fire, "what is he looking for?"

Jaken sent me a glare, like he always did when I didn't use his title 'Master' or Sesshomaru's title 'Lord.'

"_Lord _Sesshomaru is looking for a sword that would defeat his father in battle." Jaken answered and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would he want to do that?" I asked. Even though I hated my father, I couldn't fathom thinking about killing him.

"Power. Lord Sesshomaru desires it." Jaken answered while throwing a branch onto the dying fire. I glance at Sesshomaru from the corner of my eye. He was sitting peacefully against a tree, his eyes closed. But I knew he wasn't asleep. He never slept.

"Power. How stupid." I said and I could feel Sesshomaru's icy gaze on me.

"How could you say that, you stupid brat!" Jaken croaked, his green eyes glaring at me with hatred. "Power is the most desirable thing in the land."

"Exactly." I said. "People desire power so much, they lose their mind to it. They'll do anything to get. No matter what. Once they get that power, they forget what they wanted to do with it in the first place. That is, if you wanted to do good with it."

"Such nonsense," Jaken muttered. I looked at him, daring him to disagree with me. But he just stayed silent. I could still feel Sesshomaru's gaze on me but I ignored him.

I laid down next to the fire, using my bag as a pillow and fell asleep.

…

"This forest goes on forever," I said the next morning as we continued our journey through the woods. I didn't mean it like to complain but it came out that way.

"Quit your complaining, human." Jaken said at once. I shot him a glare.

"I wasn't complaining." I replied. "I was just stating the truth. These woods just go on forever. It's really beautiful, if you think about it, actually. And the smell, it's wonderful." I reached up and plucked a giant leaf from a tree and smelled it. It had an earthy smell to it. I felt it. It felt like wax.

I simply loved nature.

"Such a strange human." Jaken said, looking at me, bewildered. I beamed.

"Thank you."

We walked in silence for a while. I kept looking at the tree's and sky, watching birds flutter about. It was really peaceful. I never heard so much quiet in my entire life. Everyone was always making noises in the village. Even at night. People snore loudly. Especially my father and brothers. It got really annoying after a while.

I faltered, seeing a lighter brown than the trees. I paused to look longer. It was a really tan color. Almost like a, nah. It couldn't be. We were _miles_ away from a village.

"What are you looking at, girl?" Jaken growled, glaring at me.

"Nothing. Just seeing things, I guess." I mumbled and kept walking. Occasionally I saw that tan color through the green leaves. I really didn't think it was a village until we came to a break in the tree's. I gasped as I looked down at it. It was huge. It was definitely three times the size of my own village. Smoke billowed from small chimneys. Dots that I knew were people were running around with things over their shoulders.

I immediately looked at my ratty kimono. The hem was torn. The sleeves ripped in several places from branches getting snared on it. It hung really loose on me, having been my mothers when she was my age. I desperately needed a new kimono. I looked like a poor shabby orphan standing next to Sesshomaru. And it didn't help at all that it itched all over.

It was possible I might find a better kimono in that village and I had the money to pay for it, having stole most of my family's earnings.

I nervously looked at Sesshomaru, who was facing away from me.

"May I go see if that village has kimono's for sale?" I asked. "This one is about to fall apart on me." I smiled sheepishly.

He curtly nodded.

"Thank you. I'll only be a few minutes." I said, running down the hill.

I'm prone to accidents, so naturally, I tripped over a rock and rolled down the hill the last few feet.

"Owie," I moaned, rubbing my head when I landed. "Way to make an entrance, Misa."

"Are you all right, miss?"

I looked at the man standing over me, his deep brown eyes looking at me with worry. I nodded.

"Yes." I replied, standing up and brushing the dirt off my kimono. "Do you know where I can purchase a new kimono?"

The man blinked and stared at me for a while. I shifted uncomfortably. Finally, he answered me.

"Uh, yes. Just on the other side of town." He said.

I said my thanks and made my way through the town. People offered me food and jewelry but I wasn't going to buy anything until I bought a new kimono.

I finally found the clothing shop in the middle of the town and went in it. Bright colors immediately swam into my vision. I blinked, not used to seeing so many colors in one place before.

I smiled to the old woman and began looking at the beautifully designed kimono's along the walls.

_These look awfully expensive,_ I thought, a grimace on my face. One caught my eye and I gasped. It was red with white blossoms embroidered near the bottom and the sleeves. The hakama's were red also with the white embroidered flowers near the hem. What puzzled me the most is why the obi was pure white.

"How much is this," I asked, holding the outfit.

"Twenty five hundred yen." The old woman answered in a strangled voice. I thought about it. I had close to thirty five hundred yen. That was enough to buy the outfit and some food.

"I'll take it." I said and she nodded. I handed her the money and she handed the outfit to me. "Is there anywhere I can change into it?"

"Aye, miss," She said, pointing to a small back room door.

"Thank you." I went in the small back room, that was cluttered with stuff and looked closer at my brand new kimono. It was soft and made out of cotton. Something I could fight and breathe easily in.

I took off my old kimono and set it aside and put on my new clothing. As I was tying the obi around me waist, I heard scuffling and a twig breaking behind me.

I froze and slowly turned around. There, in a small window that I hadn't noticed, was a man watching me.

I opened my mouth and scream escaped my lips.

"Pervert!" I yelled, running out of the hut and running straight to pervert and slapping him across the face.

"Wait!" He yelled, waving his hands frantically as I raised my hand again. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to see you undress!"

"I don't care!" I argued. "It was still rude to see a woman undress!"

I didn't know what happened next, but he was sprawled on the ground, unconscious with several lumps on his head. I blinked, staring at him.

"Uh-oh," I said, kneeling next to him. This wasn't the first time I knocked someone out. I knocked out Kale and Ryei when they stole my favorite toy when I was younger. "Are you okay?" I prodded the mans shoulder. He didn't move and I started to get worried.

What if I killed him by accident?

"Eh," I gasped, feeling something or someone's hand on my back side. I looked at the mans face. He was smiling.

I stood up angrily and kicked him in the stomach and stormed back to the hut to grab my old kimono and sandals, and my bag.

"Thank you so much for the outfit," I said to the old woman, bowing.

I turned and ran out of the hut, my face heated. I didn't stop running until I reached the spot on the hill where I left Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Pig," I muttered, not seeing the bemused look in Sesshomaru's golden eyes. I continued to the way we were heading before we stopped.

It didn't occur to me until later that day, that I knew that man from a long time ago.

To Be Continued…..

Done! And no, that guy wasn't Miroku. Maybe a relative of him. Not sure. But he will show up again in later chapters…maybe. I hope you all liked it! I got to go work on **When It Was Me **now.

Please R&R kindly.

Drama Kagome


	4. Dreams

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary: **Misa is an average human that wants nothing more to be a demon. She is tired of slaving away her days in the fields and her parents are pressuring her to marry a farm boy. But that all changes when she meets the cold dog demon Sesshomaru.

**Author's Note: **Hello, It is me again. Back for another chapter. I'm done with **When It Was Me **now so I'll have more time to work on this story and my other ones. Thanks for all the reviews. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Dreams

…

I was walking down a dusty road in the middle of a village. It looked so familiar to me but I couldn't remember where I've seen it before.

I turned left next to a small hut and continued on my way, not knowing where I was going. I heard voices coming from another hut. They also sounded so familiar.

"I can't believe she hasn't returned yet." A woman said then sobbed loudly. "My little girl, gone."

"I'm glad she's gone." A man roughly said with no hint of concern in his voice. "Disobeyed me. Caused trouble all the time. Complained every chance she got."

The woman gasped.

"How can you say that about your daughter?" She asked.

"She's no daughter of mine." The man growled. "She ran away so she couldn't marry that boy."

"Because we were forcing her to!"

I felt so empathic for this girl. Her parents were forcing her to marry so she ran away. Rather like…

I gasped, running into the hut.

"Mother! Father!" I yelled but they didn't seem to hear me.

"If she ever comes back, I'll make sure she does what she's told to." My father continued still not noticing me. "Or she can stay away."

"I'm here!" I yelled once again, they didn't even seem to hear me. I waved my hand frantically in front of my mother's thin pale face. She didn't even blink. "Why can't you see me?"

I was confused. Was I dead? Did I die in my sleep and become a spirit? Had Jaken or Sesshomaru slain me while I slept?

My mother hiccupped, fresh tears coming to her deep hazel eye.

"Dai, don't you even miss our daughter?" My mother asked. "Don't you even care that our daughter Misa ran away nearly a fortnight ago because we were forcing her to marry Kyo when she didn't want to? We should have listened to her. She still might be here." Tears spilled down my mothers face as she watched my father's expression. It was solemn.

"No," he said quietly. I felt my heart tear and my own tears stinging my eyes.

I couldn't believe my ears. My father didn't even care that I was gone. I could be dead! My body rotting away in the forest. Horrible creatures coming to eat my flesh. He doesn't even care that I'm gone! Some father he is.

I gasped, waking up and sitting upright next to the fire. I panted, trying to catch my breath. A cold sweat was on my forehead and tears were streaming down from my eyes.

_It was just a dream,_ I thought, looking around. Sesshomaru was sitting against a tree, his eyes closed. Jaken was sleeping, snoring loudly and a bubble forming every time he exhaled from his nose. _A freakishly real dream. I felt like I was truly there._

I finally got my breath back. I wiped away my sweat and tears but they kept coming. I knew Sesshomaru could smell my tears because they were demons, so I silently stood up and walked into the forest and silently cried there.

I cried for the loss of my family. My father hated me. He didn't care if I was dead or alive. If I ever came back, I would be forced to leave again. My mother missed me. She was worried that I could be dead. Still, I couldn't go back.

I could never see my mother, father, Kale, Ryei, or Juk again.

I must have fallen asleep again because I was suddenly in a memory from when I was a child.

I was play fighting with a boy that had short messy black hair and brilliant blue eyes. We were fighting with sticks, using them like real swords. I had just jabbed him in the abdomen and he was on the ground holding his stomach.

I laughed.

"You are such a baby, Mikio," I said then erupted in laughs once more.

"I know, Misa." Mikio gasped, wincing. I knelt next to him, suddenly feeling remorseful.

"I'm sorry." I said, smiling. "I must have jabbed you too hard."

Mikio grinned, and before I knew what happened, he had me pinned underneath him with the stick tickling my throat. I'd lost.

"That was a trick!" I yelled. I should have known this would happen. Mikio was highly known for two things. Trickery and Fondling.

"No, my dear Misa." He replied, smiling at me. "It was fair."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he would say something like that.

"All right, you win. Now get off me!" I pushed against him and he rolled off me. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Misa!"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. That wasn't Mikio's voice.

"Misa!"

"What?" I asked.

"Wake up!" Something hard hit my head and I woke with a start.

"What, Jaken?" I growled, rubbing my head.

"It's time to wake up!" He yelled. "Lord Sesshomaru says it time to move on!"

"Okay. I'm coming." I grumbled, standing up and wiping the sleep from my eyes. My joints popped from being cramped for so long. I fell asleep with my head in my knees.

"Insolent human…" Jaken mumbled underneath his breath. I gave him a glare.

I reluctantly followed him back to the clearing where we made camp for the night. Sesshomaru was waiting for us.

"Jaken." He said, in his usual cold voice. His eyes were some how colder than before. I wondered why.

"Y-yes, milord?" Jaken croaked, shaking a bit.

"I will be going to visit Bokusenou for information." He stated.

"The old tree, milord?" Jaken asked. I was confused. How can someone talk to a tree?

"Yes. You will watch over Misa while I'm gone."

"What?" I didn't know who was madder. Jaken or me. I hated being watched. Especially by someone shorter than myself.

Sesshomaru sent an icy glare towards him and he quieted.

"I will return in a week's time." He said.

"Yes, milord. I will make sure Misa doesn't get into any trouble." Jaken replied, bowing. "You have my word."

"I'm still here, you know." I grumbled. However, no one heard me.

Sesshomaru nodded then disappeared in the trees. Was it my imagination or did he give me a cautious look?

_Yeah, my imagination._ I thought. Sesshomaru hated me just because I was human. He wouldn't care if something happened to me.

"Come on, toad." I said; leading the way opposite Sesshomaru took.

"Don't disrespect me, human!" Jaken yelled, flaying his stubby little arms around. A vein pulsed on his ugly olive green forehead. "And I am not a toad."

"Sure you're not." I said coolly. I wasn't going to let this little toad push me around.

Jaken sent me a glare but didn't respond. Very wise of him. I wasn't in the greatest of moods.

…

We've been walking for most of the day now. The sun was high in the sky and it was hot. However, since Jaken and I were on the cover of the trees, it was cool, along with the wind that came with it.

That dream I had last night about my parents; it was so strange. I felt like I was there but they obviously didn't seem to hear or see me. Was it just a dream or something more real? Were my parents really discussing my welfare? Had my father said he didn't care I was dead or alive anymore? Moreover, if I ever came back to the village, I would be banished or be forced to do what I was told.

Yes, I'm sure it happened for real. My memory of Mikio was real. That was the day he told me he was getting married to some girl in another village. I was angry with him. I'd asked him why he didn't refuse; he just simply said it was his destiny.

I shouted that I wanted to marry him and that I was in love with him, which was true. Yes, he did have a pervert reputation but when you really needed him, he was there for you. He taught me how to wield a sword in secrecy because women were forbidden to use such a weapon.

He didn't say anything to my declaration. He just turned and left.

It hurt me deeply when I said goodbye to him. Like my heart was tearing. I think that was the day I became hostile to everyone. That I wanted to marry for love, not just because someone told me too.

"Misa! Watch out!" Jaken screamed; shoving me to the side of the road was walking on.

"Huh?" I gasped as a carriage drawn by horse rushed past us. I raised an eyebrow when they stopped suddenly and two men got out.

"Jaken, I got a bad feeling about this." I told them as the men walked towards us. I put my hand on Nara's hilt, just in case my gut was right. I watched with a cautious eye as the two men stepped in front of us, their faces mean and scarred.

"Can I help you two gentlemen?" I asked in my sweetest voice, trying to push the foreboding feeling away. Something terrible was about to happen. I just knew it.

"Yeah, we want you." The one said on the right. His left eye was swollen and a purple color. He made to grab me but I sent the butt of Nara into his gut. He doubled over and his partner stepped up to take his place.

"You shall not touch this girl," Jaken shouted, stepping in front of me. I was awed at his bravery to defend me but it was wiped away quickly when he barely came to my knees.

The other man kicked Jaken into a tree and he feel into a heap at the base, his eyes spinning.

"Jaken!" I yelled, turning my back on the men to see if he was all right.

Big mistake.

One of the men hit my pressure point and I was consumed in blackness.

To Be Continued….

Haha! A cliffy! How did you like it? Took me a while to write. I hope you liked it. I will not be able to work on the neck chapter until Sunday night, maybe. I'm going camping this weekend at my Aunts. Well going to work on my new one shot.

R&R kindly please.

Drama Kagome


	5. Information

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary: **Misa is an average human that wants nothing more to be a demon. She is tired of slaving away her days in the fields and her parents are pressuring her to marry a farm boy. But that all changes when she meets the cold dog demon Sesshomaru.

**Author's Note: **Hey. I am back for another chapter. I bet you are all wondering what happened to Misa, but sadly, you will not know until almost the end. Sorry. I want to get Fluffy's POV in. Hope you like this chapter. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Information

…

"Lord Sesshomaru." The old magnolia tree greeted me.

"Bokusenou." I replied; looking at his bark face as it appeared before me.

"No hint of emotion in your voice, as always." Bokusenou chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him. If I did not need information, I would have slain him.

"I came to you for information. Now tell me."

"Information about your father, I presume?"

I nodded curtly.

The old tree sighed greatly. "I heard from the great winds that your father, the great dog demon InuTaishio courted a human maiden and impregnated her with a half demon." Bokusenou said after a long pause.

"I see." I knew he courted a human woman. I did not know he mated her.

"The child is foretold to be born the night of a lunar eclipse." Bokusenou continued. The next lunar eclipse was in fewer then four months.

"Is that all?"

I turned away when Bokusenou did not say anything after a while. I was not going waste any more of my time on this tree.

"That human girl, Misa, that you travel with, she's most interesting." Bokusenou said suddenly. I stopped and looked at him, curious to what he had to say about that human girl. "I sense great power within her. Some of it she may know, and some she may discover in the future." I knew this of course. Her aura is strong.

"When she is sleeping, dreams will come to her. These dreams are showing her what is happening to her loved ones. Or people she cares about. But this will only happen when she is melancholy or missing them."

I nodded. This has already happened to her. The previous night she woke up, smelling of salt water. She was mumbling about her father and a human male named Mikio.

"Beware, Lord Sesshomaru. I sense great troubles arising with Misa. In a short time, a powerful demon much like yourself will be after her life to get to you. She will lose the battle. You must be careful..." Bokusenou's face faded into the tree bark once more.

"Ridiculous." I turned away and began walking.

What was Bokusenou speaking about? A demon wanting Misa's life to get to me? This did not make sense. Why would a demon go through a weak human to get to me, a great demon? If this powerful demon much like myself were so powerful, why not face me head on and avoid Misa? A weak human.

Nay. Misa is not a weak human. Her aura is strong. Stronger than any other human that I've killed. That is one reason why I did not slay her when she stumbled upon me in the forest. She avoided my attacks. Something no other human or weak demon has done before.

If we were to engage in battle, she would match my power but not my strengths. The katana she carries, Nara, is a demon sword created for humans. I assume she has no idea of its powers.

I glanced around my area, sensing something wrong.

"Misa! Misa, where are you?" I turned around, watching my servant stumble around, tripping over Misa's blade. I narrowed my eyes at him. He did not seem to notice me.

"Jaken." My servant froze, turning his yellow eyes at me. "Where is Misa?" I took a breath. Misa's scent was lingering. She was no where near us.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken screeched, bowing at my feet. "Oh, thank goodness you have returned. Misa has been kidnaped!"

"By whom?"

"A band of humans. I tried protecting her, milord, but they knocked me unconscious." Two tears leaked from his eyes.

"A band of humans, you say?" My lips curled in a mischievous smile.

"Yes, milord. They had a carriage full of human girls, also. I suspect their selling them off as concubines or geisha's." Jaken glanced at me. "Uh, milord, aren't you going to save Misa?"

"No, Jaken." I answered, walking East. "The human will have to escape on her own. If Bokusenou says she's powerful, I must see it for myself."

"But, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled, running after me. He tripped over Nara and got back up. "What if she is killed?"

"Then I will kill you."

...

So much rocking. It was making me nauseous. I cracked open an eye and nearly screamed in surprise. Four pairs of eyes were looking at me.

"Hey, good. You're awake."

"Are you okay?"

I groaned, sitting up and holding my throbbing head.

"Yes. Where are we?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Don't know. We're in a carriage to somewhere." A female voice answered behind me. I looked. There were about six girls around my age behind me, squished together in the tiny carriage. One girl couldn't have been more than twelve.

"I hope not to our death beds." Another female replied, her voice filled with fear. She's the one who looked like she was twelve.

"Do not worry, Aizuki." A softer female said, patting Aizuki's back. "We will be fine. Our families will come save us."

"Wait," I interrupted before Aizuki could reply. I looked at the girls faces. All of them had fear on it. "Have you all been taken?"

"Yes. We have all be taken. My sister Aizuki and I were taken when we were working in our family's field."

"Oh. That's so sad."

"And now we'll never see mama and papa ever again!" Aizuki cried, covering her eyes. She sobbed into her hands. Her sister rubbed her back.

"Don't say that, Aizuki. Where ever we are going, it must be good." Aizuki's sister said. "It might-"

She was cut off by the carriage coming to an abrupt halt and the door being thrown open.

"Welcome to you new home, ladies." The man said, grinning. I recognized him as the man who knocked Jaken out. I glared at him.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the carriage. I fought against him. I tried stomping on his foot and elbowing him in the abdomen but it didn't work.

"Let me go!" I screamed, struggling against him still. He just laughed and threw me into a room.

"See you later, love." He said and I gagged. He slammed the sliding door shut.

"Bastard." I mumbled, glaring at the door and rubbing my backside.

"Are you all right?"

I looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Yes. I'm okay."

"That's good. Juro is rough." The girl sat next me on the floor and smiled sadly. She looked oddly familiar to me. I took a closer look at her. She had long brown hair to the middle of her back. Warm brown eyes that were filled with sorrow. She hand on black hakama's with a white kimono. In her hair...I gasped.

"Where did you get that headband?" I asked, getting a closer look at it. It was red with the word rose embroidered with black thread on the side. I had made that headband two years ago, right before my dearest friend Kayo went missing. I held a hand to my mouth as I looked at the girl.

"Kayo?" I breathed.

Kayo raised and eyebrow and gave me a confused look.

"How do you know my real name?" She asked.

"It's me, Misa." I replied, my heart beating fast.

"Misa...?" Kayo wrapped her arms tightly around me. "Oh, Kami! Misa, it is you! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too!" I cried. Kayo and I embraced each other for a while before we finally let go. "What happened to you? I went for some water and when I came back, you were gone."

Kayo wiped away a tear and sniffled. "Juro and his brother Jin kidnaped me while you were gone. And they brought me here, along with ten other girls."

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't left-"

"You would have been taken with me, Misa." Kayo concluded. I opened my mouth to disagree, but she did have a point. I couldn't have fought of Juro and Jin when they took me.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked, looking around a room that looked like a fancy bathhouse. I giant tub was filled with steaming water and suds.

Kayo smiled sadly.

"A geisha house."

To Be Continued...

Haha! A cliffy. Finally! I love cliffy's. How did you guys like it? I just recently posted a whole bunch of one shots. You can find them on my profile. Kayo is based of **BlackRosetheVampire. **You'll learn more about her character in the upcoming chapters. I hope you guys liked it.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	6. Lord Katashi

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary: **My name is Misa. Up until recently, I was an average human girl. I worked in my family's fields and my parents were forcing me to marry some boy that I do not love. So, I ranaway. Now, I am on a journey of my life with Sesshomaru, heir to the Western Lands

**Author's Note: **Hey! Guess what, my laptop is alive and well! Therefore, as a treat, here is the next chapter for **Misa! **I hope you like it. Oh, I changed the summary. I will probably do that every few chapters…maybe. As always, thanks for all the reviews. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Lord Katashi

…

"A g-g-geisha h-house?" I stammered, looking wide eye at my long lost friend. "You are joking me, right?"

Kayo shook her head. "I wish I was."

"Why did they bring me here?" I asked. I hated geishas. They had no dignity. If they do have any, it has a price. A very large price.

"The Lord of this house pays lots of yen for each girl Juro and Jin bring in each week." Kayo answered, looking sad. I growled, not believing what I was hearing. Girls being ripped away from their families so Juro and his brother could be paid?

I gasped, looking at her with wide eyes.

"You're not a geisha, are you?" I asked her, fear evident in my voice. I did not want my best friend to be a geisha. Hell, I did not want her to be here in the first place. I cried and starved myself for days after she went missing. I blamed myself for her disappearance.

Kayo laughed, throwing her head back. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no." She gasped and I breathed in relief. "They wanted me to be one but I said no. I hate dressing up in those kimonos and all that face paint."

I giggled.

"Figures you'd reject it." I said, smiling.

"Miki! We need to get this one washed!" A woman yelled to us. I looked at Kayo, confused. Why did they just call her Miki?

"All right, Aoi." Kayo replied to the woman.

"Wait, why did she call you Miki and why do I need to be washed?" I asked, clutching her arm. I wanted answers.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to get you ready." Kayo said, standing up. I stood up next to her.

"Ready for what?" I asked. My only answer was me being led behind a screen and my clothing taken off my body before I could protest. "Hey! What are you do-Ah! That's hot!" I yelled as I was thrown into the steaming hot tub. I spit out water that got into my mouth.

"Good. Easier for us to clean the dirt off you." Another woman said, putting oil on a sponge.

Long story short, I was scrubbed raw. They scrubbed me from head to toe. My hair was trimmed and my nails were clipped. It was torture for me. I hated it. My skin stung and it was beet red.

"Get out, you." Aoi said, holding out a towel for me. Grateful the scrubbing from Hell was done; I stepped out of the tub. Bumps rose on my skin as the cool air hit my hot skin. I shivered and wrapped the towel around my torso.

"My, you were a filthy one." A woman said, beginning to comb my hair. "What were you sleeping on the ground?"

"Yes." I snapped; annoyed how my hair was being tugged hard against my scalp.

"Tsk, tsk. When was the last time you combed you hair? It's full of snarls." The woman grumbled as she continued to pull at my hair. I wish she would stop! It hurt and I am sure she was pulling out handfuls of my hair.

I had to admit, though. I did not know the last time I combed my hair. It must have been before I ran away. Way before I ran away.

"Ow," I cried as the woman twirled my hair and wrapped it in a tight bun. "I like my hair down."

They did not listen to me, however they just held out a grey hakama and a white kimono to me.

"What are these? Where are my other clothes?" I demanded holding my arms tight against my chest.

"In the wash." Aoi answered, frowning at me with her hands on her big hips. "You can not meet the Lord of the house in those filthy things."

"What?" I screamed, horrified. I did not want to meet the Lord of the house! I wanted to get _out _of this house! "I don't want to meet the Lord of this house. I want out!"

Aoi slapped me across the face. I glared at her.

"You will do as you're told." Aoi stated. "Or else you will be punished."

Before I knew it, I was in a small room surrounded by the other girls in the carriage, bathed and dressed similar to the way I was. They all looked worried or scared. I on the other hand, was pissed. There was no window I could escape from. Juro and Jin were on the other side of the door, guarding it.

"What are we all doing in here?" I whispered to Aizuki and her sister, kneeling by them on the floor.

"Waiting for the Lord of the house." Aizuki's sister replied; an arm wrapped around Aizuki for comfort as she cried.

"Do you think he'll kill us, Tai?" Aizuki asked her sister.

Tai shook her head and smiled sadly. "No, Aizuki. Or else why would he have us take baths or have clean clothes?"

Aizuki was about to reply when another door opened. A man that had graying black hair and cold black eyes stepped into the room. He had on an expensive looking black and gold kimono with matching hakama's and black boots. There were two girls dressed in fancy blue and yellow kimonos' attached to his arms.

He sat down in a large chair and the girls bowed in front of him.

"Good evening." He greeted us, his voice sounding General like. "I am Lord Katashi. I command this house."

When he said this, all of the girls bowed to the floor. I stayed upright, looking at him with disdain. His eyes roamed the room and landed on me.

"You there," He said, pointing to me. "Come here."

"I can't." I said without thinking. My heart pounded. I saw Tai and Aizuki give me fearful looks.

"Hmm." He snapped his fingers and Juro and Jin grabbed me roughly by arms and put me in front of him. "What is your name, maiden?"

"Misa." I answered shortly.

"Misa, why do you not bow for your Lord Katashi?"

"I do not bow for any one." I snapped, glaring at him. "Especially to you. You are not my Lord. You will never be my Lord."

Katashi slapped me and I spit in his eye.

"You impudent wench!" He yelled and slapped me again after wiping away my spit. I just smiled at him, not wanting to show my pain. "Bow to me!"

"Never." I growled. I would never bow to this creep. That would mean I would have to do everything he tells me. Just to put an emphasis on it, I spit in his face again. If I did not know any better, I'd say I would be dead by now.

Katashi growled and snapped his fingers again. Juro and Jin forced me to the floor, my nose millimeters from touching the floor.

"You will be a servant until I deem worthy for you to be fit to be in the company of men." Katashi declared, wiping away my spit and glare in his eyes.

"Like hell I will!" I yelled, looking up at him and glaring. Right now, I wished I were a demon so I could escape from this place. My worst nightmare was coming true again since I began traveling with Sesshomaru and Jaken. I was being forced to do something I did not want to do.

"Get her out of my sight." Katashi commanded.

"Yes, milord." Jin and Juro answered in unison. They lifted me up from under my arms.

"The first chance I get, I will run." I promised Katashi, a defiant look in my eyes.

"Then I will catch you and kill you slowly." Katashi grinned menacingly.

To Be Continued….

Great. Misa is once again trapped. You'll learn more about Kayo/Miki in the next chapter maybe. I hope you liked this. Oh, and **BlackRosetheVampire, **it's your turn to take out Stitch. :d

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	7. Talking

**NEW CHAPPIE**

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary: **My name is Misa. Up until recently, I was an average human girl. I worked in my family's fields and my parents were forcing me to marry some boy that I do not love. So, I ranaway. Now, I am on a journey of my life with Sesshomaru, heir to the Western Lands

**Author's Note: **Hi! Thank you all so much for the reviews. Just because I love and I want this story to get a roll on, I will not complain how little reviews I'm been getting. I know someone (cough) **BlackRosetheVampire** (cough) wants this next chapter. Therefore, here it is, Muse. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Talking

…

"Ow," I cried out as Juro and Jin threw me on the hard floors after dragging me out of the room and into another far from it.

"Shut up!" Jin growled. "Work starts early."

"No!" I cried as Juro and Jin slammed the door shut. I pounded on it with my fists and turned the handle but it was locked. "Let me out! Release me!"

"Misa?"

I whirled around and breathed in relief at Kayo.

"Kayo!" I embraced her tightly. I released her and looked her in the eye. There was so much sadness in them. "What's going on?"

"You were chosen to be a servant." Kayo stated.

"Yes, I was. What was that?" I asked.

"Every time new girls come here, Katashi or his brother Takashi chooses what they'll be. A geisha or a servant. Depending on how they look, act, and think." Kayo explained. She gave me a questioning look. "What did you do, Misa"

I nodded. "I refused to bow and call him Lord."

Kayo crossed her arms against her chest. She probably believed there was more.

"And I spat in his face." I said, looking at the floor. I tried not to laugh.

"I should have known." Kayo muttered. However, she was smiling. Kayo and I were a lot alike. We defied our parent's wishes. We were hungry for adventures and danger. We wanted to marry for love. We did everything together. I was slightly envious when she disappeared. I thought she was seeking out her adventures until I realized she would have told me first.

"Why do they call you Miki?" I asked her as we sat on the hard floor across from each other.

"A few months ago, someone came looking for me. I don't know who but Katashi and Takashi felt the need to change my name just in case they found me."

"Mamoru." I gasped, looking at her.

"My older brother?" Kayo asked.

"Yes. Soon after you disappeared, he left to go find you." I started. Mamoru had asked me if I had any idea where she was. I told him no and he left the next day. He returned to the village a month after he left, saying he thought he saw her but it turned out to be a girl who looked like Kayo.

Kayo laughed; her eyes bright.

"I should have known. Mamoru is my protective older brother." Kayo said; a shine in her eyes now. "I miss all of them."

"We'll get out, Kayo. I know we will." I said to reassure her and myself. I wasn't so sure I would be able to escape from here with Juro and Jin guarding it.

"Enough about me. What about you?" Kayo asked, shifting her posture. "How did you come to be here? Did the morons come to our village again and take you?"

"No. I ran away and they caught me." I told her.

"You ran away? Don't tell me, to look for me?" Kayo tightly gripped my shoulders and I laughed.

"No, no. Maybe. Remember Kyo?"

"The whiny little brat that was dressed in his older brother's clothes?"

"Yes. My parents were forcing me to marry him." I gave a knowing look to her. If she hadn't disappeared, she would have married a cousin of his, who was more whiny and brattier.

"Ew. Say no more. I completely understand why you ran."

We laughed, holding our stomachs. Doing this, it seemed as if all the tension went away. This reminded me of all the great times I've had with Kayo when we were younger and carefree. We didn't have to worry about marriages or working in the fields. We could just be ourselves and mess around until the sun went down.

"Okay, so after you ran away, what happened?" Kayo asked; her eyes even brighter. She was always eager for tales.

"I found a demon. Two demons, actually." I said and she gasped.

"Really? That's so amazing. What were they like? Do you still want to be a demon?"

"Yes, I still want to be a demon. Well, S-s-Sesshomaru tried t-to," I started, my voice cracking. Why was it so hard for me to talk about this? I smiled sadly and blinked.

Kayo's expression suddenly got serious along with her tone. "He what, Misa?"

"He tried to kill me."

"WHAT?" Kayo screamed; a deadly look in her eyes. "When get my hands on him, _he_ will be dead."

I laughed. I knew Kayo wouldn't hesitate to kill Sesshomaru. She once knocked out Mikio for groping me. "Don't worry, Kayo. I dodged his attacks and then I fainted."

"Why did you faint?"

"I had been walking for three days straight without any water." I explained, her eyes now showing worry.

"You dork."

I smiled more. It felt good to talk to her again. I forgot when you're talking to Kayo, you just seem to smile.

"Okay, then what happened?" Kayo eagerly asked, practically bouncing.

"I woke up with a pounding head and his servant Ja…Jaken gave me…water and I felt better." Jaken. I forgot about him. Was he okay? I hope he was.

"Aww. Now I don't have to kill him." I giggled. "Go on. When you came here, you were dressed so elegantly. Did Sesshomaru give you that outfit?"

I laughed halfheartedly. "No. I bought it. Sesshomaru is cold and emotionless and doesn't talk very much."

"Sounds…guarded. What kind of demon is he?"

"Dog demon. He's the heir to the Western Lands."

"Ooh. A prince." Kayo mused and giggled. "Is he handsome? What does he look like?"

"He is handsome." I replied, absentmindedly smiling. I knew a light blush was on my cheeks.

"Miki, lights out." A woman said now, from a bedroll next to us. I didn't even notice their was beds and other women in here.

"Oh, shoot. I lost track of time." Kayo stood up and I made to stand up with her but she stopped me. "Sleep, Misa. We'll talk more in the morning."

"What? I don't want to sleep." As soon as I said this, I yawned and my eyelids dropped. I didn't realize how tired I was. Walking for half the day in the forest. Tried to fight off Juro and Jin and failed. Being scrubbed to death and seeing Kayo again and then meeting that ass Katashi. It takes a lot out of you.

"Go to sleep, Misa." Kayo commanded and I had no choice but to obey. Kayo pointed to a bedroll and I went to it.

"Where are you going?" I asked as Kayo walked to a window and opened it.

"To see someone. Now sleep before I force you." Kayo sent me one of her signature glares. I silently gulped and laid down on the bedroll.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

…

I looked at Misa, seeing her asleep before turning back to the window. I was going to be late.

"You're going to get caught doing this, Miki." Fukio said to me. Fukio was another servant like Misa and me.

Kami, I can't believe she was actually here. I hadn't seen her since the day they took me.

"I know, Fukio." I said, swinging my legs over the window. I looked at a big tree, yards away from me; where I know where he would be waiting. "But Akio is worth it."

I jumped to the ground and walked silently. I could be severely punished if I was caught right now for being out after dark _and _with a boy.

Nevertheless, that was a chance worth taking. I didn't care if I was punished for being with Akio. I loved him.

I arrived at the large oak and whistled and waited.

Someone whistled above me and then I heard a _thump _next me.

"Kayo," I turned to the voice and smiled. "You came. I thought you would never come."

"Sorry, Akio." I breathed, looking into his sky blue eyes with a red tint around his pupil. I loved his eyes. I could only see him faintly from the light coming from the geisha house. "Misa is here." Akio was the only person I told about Misa and my real name. I trusted him with it.

"Your old friend?" Akio said, taking my hands in his. Akio worked in the kitchens, making food and collecting the dishes and washing them. He never complained about his jobs, though. He liked them. I loved it when people didn't complain so much about things. It made me happy.

"Yes. She just came here today." I replied, smiling more. Although I loved it that she was here, I wish she weren't at the same time. Katashi and his more of a moron brother Takashi will try to break her. They will try _anything _to do it.

Just like how they broke me. I didn't go down easily, though. It was _months _before they finally did. However, I kept my independence. They couldn't take it away from me.

"That's wonderful."

I nodded, gazing at the ground now.

"Is something wrong, Kayo?" Just like me, Akio could sense others feelings. Another reason I trusted him so much.

"I'm just thinking, Akio." I told him, looking into his eyes again. Akio wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. "Misa is going to have a hard time here. She's just like me and just as stubborn."

"She will be fine," Akio reassured me. "She has you to fall back on. I know you won't let Misa down."

I nodded and buried my head on his shoulder.

Misa is just about as stubborn as I am. She will do anything not to obey any one. Especially Katashi and Takashi, when she met him. I hoped she never would.

If they did try to break her, she would have to be almost beaten to death to start obeying.

Just like I was.

To Be Continued…

There you have it. A nice chapter. I hope you people liked it. You got to know Kayo/Miki a little more and her POV. (Wink, wink). You'll meet the villain in the next chapter. Another big thanks to my muse, **BlackRosetheVampire **for helping me out on her character. Now it's time for brownies.

R&R kindly please.

Drama Kagome


	8. Geisha House

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary: **My name is Misa. Up until recently, I was an average human girl. I worked in my family's fields and my parents were forcing me to marry some boy that I do not love. So, I ranaway. Now, I am on a journey of my life with Sesshomaru, heir to the Western Lands

**Author's Note: **I am back! That is all I have to say. Hope you like this chapter, for those of you who are reading this but not reviewing for it. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Geisha House

…

I held onto Akio for a while longer, loving the comfort he gave me. Being able to sense others feelings, he knew I was distraught about Misa. He stayed silent, letting me ponder what I was going to do.

I knew one thing for sure; I was going to make sure she did not get the same treatment I had.

The pain of being whipped repeatedly was so painful, at times I blacked out from it. I almost bled to death. If it were not for Akio, Fukio, and Aoi, I would have died. Fukio and Aoi cared for my lashes, tenderly cleaning and bandaging them. Akio gathered herbs to help them heal faster and sneaked food from the kitchens so I could eat when I wasn't in too much pain.

Akio, he gave me a reason to live. He promised me if we got out of here, he would marry me and make my dreams come true.

"You should get back." Akio whispers to me now. I nod, not making a motion to move from his strong arms yet.

It was my own personal piece of heaven in this hell right now.

…

"Misa…" I groan, turning the other way from the prodding in my shoulder. "Misa…Misa, wake up."

I barely recognize the voice. My brain is too fogged with sleep.

"Misa, Mikio is here." I bolted upright and franticaly looked around the room. Mikio wasn't there. I was still in the room at the geisha house.

I turned my head and glare at Kayo, whom was giggling behind her hand, her face slightly red.

"That was a dirty trick, Kayo." I growl to her. Kayo laughed harder.

"I can't believe you still fall for that!" Kayo gasps, holding her stomach. "Even afer all this time!"

"I don't know why I do, though." I say, crossing my arms against my chest and pointing my nose upwards and my eyes closed. "After you disappeared, Mikio got married to a girl from another village."

Kayo stops laughing in mid-laugh and looks surprise at me.

"Oh, Misa. I'm sorry. I knew how much you loved him." Kayo replies, looking at me now with sad eyes.

"I saw him when I was changing into my outfit at the village." I explain. "At first I didn't recognize him until after I beat him for spying on me when I was changing."

"He saw you undress?" Kayo eyes widen. I nodded.

"I think he was _almost _unconscious when I left. Almost." Was that only two days ago? It seemed so far away.

Kayo mumbles something darkly about "Being unconscious" but she straightens suddenly and hands me a bowl of rice.

"Here, eat up." Kayo says, picking up her own bowl of rice. "We got to hurry."

"Okay." I didn't realize how hungry I was until I dipped into my rice. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning before Juro and Jin took me. Jaken and I were going to stop for our midday meal but Juro and Jin showed up first.

I blinked; looking at my empty bowl, not one single grain of rice remained.

"I haven't seen you eat that fast since the time we got lost in the forest for an entire day." Kayo says, smiling. She hands me her bowl of rice and I try to protest. "You eat it. You're probably really hungry." She leans close to me and whispers in my ear. "Besides, I can get food from the kitchen." She winks at me.

"Okay." I say and begin eating the rice. It took me a while longer to finish this bowl. When I was done, I sighed in contempt. My stomach was full.

"Done now?" Kayo asks me and I nod. Her tone and expression turn serious. "Good. Now listen very carefully, Misa." I perked up, looking at her intently. What ever she wanted to tell me was very serious. I've only heard her use a serious tone when she was chiding a small child for throwing rocks at a cow.

"You must do what ever you are told to do here." Kayo continues, looking sternly at me. "Don't fight, don't refuse, and you _must _do what you're told."

"Or else what?" I ask. I know I should say "Okay" but some how; I can't fight the words I want to say. I do the opposite of those words. I fight. I refuse. I _don't_ do what I'm told. "You know perfectly well I disobey orders, Kayo."

Kayo looked troubled and was about to say something when a plump middle-aged woman interrupted her.

"Miki, we must go now. Or else we'll be in trouble." The woman says. "The sun is about to rise."

Indeed, it was beginning to rise. The sky was a pink and light blue hue.

"Okay, Fukio." Kayo replied and then turns back to me. She gives me a pleading look and grasps my hands tightly in hers. "Please, Misa? I hate to see you get hurt."

I sigh and look away. "I'll try my best to…obey." I say the word like its poison. I will _try _to obey for Kayo's sake. The look that she's giving me, I never seen it before so I know she means for real and not joking around.

Kayo smiles and helps me stand up.

"Good. Now, just follow me around and be silent." Kayo said then started walking towards the door.

I followed her with the woman Fukio behind me. I suspected to keep me from running.

I wanted to get away from here but at the same time, I wanted to stay so I get more time with Kayo. She's my best friend and I haven't seen her in almost two years. Therefore, I'll stay for a while to memorize the design of this place then convince Kayo to run with me.

"This house is larger then any other mansion," Kayo begins as we travel down stairs. Everywhere young and old women are running around, carrying things in their arms. Trays of food, boxes, and cloth. I see some of the other girls from the carriage nearby.

They look terrified.

"It has a wing separate for Geisha's and servants." Kayo continues, waving to a few women and smiling. "It has a large kitchen with wood stoves and wells for water. There's a large dining room where men and Geisha's can dine in style." Kayo giggles, turning a corner.

"There are also rooms where Geisha can, ah, perform their Geisha duties." Fukio adds. My face heats up slightly and a pink hue is visible on Kayo's cheeks.

I try to gather this information, incase I need it for later but I'm too busy remembering what way we are going so I can't get lost when I try to run away.

Kayo leads the way up another set of stairs and stops at a marvelous designed sliding door.

"We start with this room each morning." Kayo whispers and then knocks on the door.

"Come in." A shrill high-pitched voice replies and Kayo slides open the door. "About time you got here. This room is a mess."

Clothing was scattered on the floor carelessly. Empty trays of food were on the floor and table. The bedding was half way on the floor and the bed. In addition, there was a gross smell was coming from the far corner.

"Get cleaning." I looked to the woman who spoke. She had long jet-black hair, mean muddy brown eyes, and wore a simple pale blue sleeping kimono. She was sitting on the windowsill and glaring at us.

I was going to say something when Kayo pushed my shoulder forwards into a slight bow.

"Yes, Mayi." Fukio said, bowing then straightening up and walking into the room. Kayo shot me a glare before entering the room also. I reluctantly followed her in.

"Who is she?" The girl Mayi barked, looking at me with distain.

"New servant girl." Fukio answered automatically in a stern voice.

_I am not a servant!_ I wanted to say but I bit my tongue and glared at Fukio.

"What is your name, servant?" Mayi asked me.

"Misa." I replied shortly.

"You have an attitude. And your name, it's pathetic. You're pathetic." Mayi stated, holding my chin in her hand. Her long nails dug into my flesh. I glared at her and turned my head to release her hold on me. "Clean my chamber pot."

"My name isn't pathetic. Nor am I." I snapped at her.

Mayi slapped me.

"How dare you contradict me? I am your superior." Mayi said, matching my glare. "You are a worthless pathetic servant. You will never achieve to anything more."

"You want to bet on that?" I dared, crossing my arms tightly against my chest and giving her a challenging look. I hated to be told I was worthless and pathetic. I was neither of those things. I _will _achieve something more. I will be demon.

"Get to work, scum." Mayi ordered, pointing to the chamber pot.

"Okay," I said, getting an idea and smiling with evil. Kayo shot me a warning look as I picked up the pot, holding my breath and trying not to gag. The stench was so overwhelming!

My plan was to dump it over her big head but I ended up tripping over a pile of clothes and spilling some of its contents on the floor and most of it landed on Mayi's kimono.

There was a couple seconds of pin drop silence then:

"YOU WENCH!" Mayi screeched, glaring heatedly at me. I couldn't help but laugh. Mayi's pale blue kimono was beginning to turn green with a few brown smudges. "Look what you did to my kimono! You did that on purpose!"

"It was an accident, Mayi." Kayo defended me. I couldn't help notice she couldn't keep a straight face. Fukio was pale and she looked like she was about to faint.

"You will pay for this," Mayi seethed, pointing a finger at me and glaring with more heat in her eyes and I laughed, holding my stomach.

"I'm so scared." I said sarcastically and started laughing again.

…

After the whole, spilling-urine-on-Mayi incident, I was sent to collect clothes from the laundry with Kayo leading the way. And the entire way there, she was either laughing or scolding me for what I did.

"That was so reckless, Misa!" Kayo cried. She laughed suddenly. "Did you see her face?" She stopped laughing and glared at me. "Why couldn't you hold your tongue? If Katashi or Takashi learn about this, you'll be punished."

"I'm not scared, Kayo." I said. It was the truth. I punished before for my attitude and actions so why not now?

"Miki!" Kayo and both turned around to see a girl with her black hair in pigtails run towards us and nearly run into Kayo. "Lord Takashi wants to see you and the new girl. It's about Mayi."

Kayo blanched, fear spreading across her face.

"R-really?" Kayo squeaked.

"Yes, right now!" The girl said, turning around and fast walking. Kayo and I glanced at each other before following.

"We're dead, Misa!" Kayo exclaimed.

"No we're not, Kayo." I reassured her. "I am."

Before she could reply, we stopped at a pair of doors to a throne room. On the large chair sat a man that looked like Katashi. Graying black hair and colder black eyes. He wore a black kimono with silver designs on his sleeves with plain black hakama's.

Standing next to him was man with long light brown hair in a braid down his back. His eyes were a piercing green that went straight to your soul. He was wearing a short brown sleeve elegant kimono with armor strapped to it with a sword strapped to it.

He was looking straight at me.

"Miki." Came the gruff voice of the man on the throne.

_This must be Takashi, _I thought, looking at the man on the throne.

"Y-yes?" Kayo stuttered, looking at the man with wide fearful eyes.

"What happened in Mayi's room this morning?" Takashi asked. Kayo swallowed audibly.

"Well, uh, you see-"

"I tripped carrying the chamber pot." I cut in for Kayo, seeing her fearful face. "It was an accident."

"That's not what Mayi says." Takashi replied, adverting his eyes to me. I shifted my feet and put a hand on my hip.

"Then she lies."

"I do not lie!" Mayi's shrill voice came from the corner. She was out of her soiled pale blue/green kimono and in a pink one. I suddenly smell jasmine perfume. "You purposely spilled the chamber pot on me!"

"Did not!" I argued. "I tripped over a pile clothes and it just so happened to land on you!"

"Liar!" Mayi turned to Takashi and bowed low to the floor in front of him. "Please, believe me, Lord Takashi. This servant purposely dumped my chamber pot on my new kimono. She's envious that I am so beautiful while she is so ugly."

"Please." I scoffed. I wasn't ugly at all and I'm not envious. _She _was the one so ugly.

Mayi was about to reply when Takashi interrupted her.

"Silence, Mayi." He said, holding up a hand. "I know how to solve this."

Kayo and I glanced at each other again.

"Wait, Lord Takashi." The man standing next to Takashi said. "I may have a suggestion."

He leaned down and whispered into Takashi's ear.

"What? Are you mad, Hisao?" Takashi exclaimed, looking at the man, Hisao, in shock.

"No, I'm not, Takashi." Hisao said with certainty in his resonating voice.

Takashi sighed and looked at me. I blinked, confused.

"You will be Lord Hisao's escort."

To Be Continued…

Haha! I'm done! Finally. Hisao is my own character. He's from **Holding out for a Hero**. Well, I'm going to word on something new now. Thank you, Muse, **BlackRosetheVampire** once again for your support. So:

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	9. Hisao

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary: **Hi, I'm Misa. Until recently, I was normal, until I found Sesshomaru, the prince to the Western Lands. That's when my life became interesting. Many demons want my life, including Hisao, a Coyote demon.

**Author's Note: **I'm back! With a new summary, courtesy of my Muse, **BlackRosetheVampire. **Here's he next chapter. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Hisao.

…

"No." I said automatically.

"You cannot refuse." Takashi replied sternly. "You must be Lord Hisao's personal Geisha."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Takashi pulled out a sword from his side that I hadn't noticed and pointed it at me. I looked from the silver blade to him. He was serious.

Hmmm, being a Geisha to Hisao or death? This is a tough decision. Being a Geisha would be Hell and if I did die, I would go to Hell.

"Misa." Kayo silently hissed. I knew she sensed my feelings. Torture or die?

I blinked, noticing the coolness of the blade against my throat. I looked from Hisao to Takashi with a defiant look in my eyes.

"My Lord Takashi and Lord Hisao," Mayi began, bowing to the floor again. "Why would you allow this mere girl to be in the presence of a high noble man?"

"Because I'm paying a high price for her." Hisao answered, glaring at Mayi, as if wondering why she would ask a stupid question.

"I do not have a price!" I yelled, my blood boiling. How dare this idiot think he can just buy me?

"Hold your tongue." Takashi commanded.

"I will not." I glared at him with my teeth clenched along with my fists.

In one quick stride, Takashi stood in front of me and backhanded me.

I was shortly stunned at the surprise before I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind when Hisao cut in, a large smug grin on his stupid face.

"You're looking at this all wrong, Takashi." He said, placing a hand on Takashi's shoulder. "Misa won't be my Geisha because you _commanded _her to. She'll only be my Geisha if you _ask _her too."

"No." I said automatically, ticked off this person knew my name and how I acted. I don't take orders. If you _ask, _I might do it.

Hisao sighed. Before any could have blinked, he drew his sword, lopped off Mayi's head, and then aimed the bloody tip at Kayo's heart. I immediately panicked. My heart started racing in my chest.

"Now, be my Geisha if you want your friend Miki to live." Hisao ordered, looking straight at me. "I can always behead her."

I looked at Kayo. She shook her head vigorously.

"No," She mouthed to me.

Lose my best friend or my pride? I didn't have time to compare what was worth more. Kayo was my best friend.

"Fine." I said to Hisao through gritted teeth. I would rather lose my pride than my best friend. "I will be your Geisha. If only you promise not to harm Miki in anyway."

"Misa, what are you doing?" Kayo breathed in my ear.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked irritably. "Do you want to end up like Mayi?" We both looked at Mayi's body and head. Her eyes were glazed over with death. Kayo and I both shuddered and blanched.

"Very well." Hisao said, wiping Mayi's blood off his sword with her kimono the putting it back in it's sheathe. I sighed in relief. I felt like I was going to faint. Hisao turned to Takashi, whom was staring open mouthed at Mayi's body.

"Y-you k-killed her." Takashi spluttered. "M-my geisha."

"Get over it, Takashi." Hisao said, kicking Mayi's head away from his boot. It collided against the wall then rolled behind the throne. "You can get another geisha. Steal one of your brothers."

Takashi didn't say anything. Just continued to look at Mayi's body. I could not look at her body any more so I forced myself to look at Hisao.

"Why do you want me as your Geisha?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from quavering. Something about this man was terrifying. Nevertheless, I would not let him see the satisfaction of me being scared. "Why not any of the others?"

Hisao leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I want you, Misa." He said. My eyes widened. I looked at him and he smiled, showing off his fangs.

He was a demon.

…

After Hisao made his proclamation of me being his geisha, I was escorted to the Geisha wing to an elaborate decorated room with a feather soft bed with gold embroidered covers. I insisted Kayo come with so she was with me the entire time.

"Are you okay, Kayo?" I asked her in a whisper once we were in the room.

"Yeah." She replied. "You?"

"Fine." I wasn't sure how my voice sound to her, but it sounded weak to me. I was still trying to take in what just happened.

Hisao, a demon (not sure what kind yet), demanded me to be his geisha. He got mad and lopped of Mayi's head (shudder), and then pointed the sword to Kayo. If I didn't become his geisha, he would kill her. Therefore, I _had _to become his geisha. That is how I ended up in this room now.

Yes. That about covers it.

I don't know whether to be scared or pissed. Probably both. More of pissed, though.

I took in a deep breath to calm my shaking hands.

"Misa?" Kayo started, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It'll be all right. Just because you're his Geisha, doesn't mean you have to bed him."

"I hope not." I grumbled. "Do you know he's a demon?"

Kayo slowly nodded. "Hisao is Takashi's advisor. Takashi doesn't do anything without consulting Hisao first."

"What kind of demon is Hisao?" I asked, sitting in the windowsill. Kayo sat next to me.

"A Coyote demon." Kayo answered.

"Why is a demon like him working for a creep like Takashi?"

Kayo opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by four girls coming into the room.

"Miss Naoko." One of the said, looking at me then bowing. I noticed she was holding a long box in her hands.

"My name isn't Naoko." I replied shortly. I hated that name. It meant 'docile child.' I was the opposite of docile.

"Lord Hisao commanded us to call you it, Miss." Another girl said.

"Great." I grumbled. This demon was definitely on my kill list. I turned to the girls. "Why are you all here?"

"To prepare you for your evening with Lord Hisao, of course." A girl around my age said. I recognized as one of the girls from the carriage ride here.

I glanced at Kayo. She seemed confused just as I was.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a step forwards towards them.

"Lord Hisao requested it, Miss." The first one said, setting the box down on the bed and taking off the lid to it.

"Wonderful." I mumbled as the girl pulled a sea blue kimono from the box.

"This will absolutely look beautiful on you."

"Yes, it will."

For the next few hours, it was Hell all over again. The girls, and Kayo helped on some parts, all dressed me up like a Traditional Geisha. The face paint (and lots of it), and the beautiful silk sea blue kimono. All of it.

I hated it. I wanted to take it all off but the girls wouldn't let me. They smacked my hands every time I tried.

Finally, they set me in front of the looking glass and I gasped.

"You look beautiful, yes?" One of them asked me.

"That's not me." I croaked out. The white face paint was so coated on my face and neck I couldn't see my face. My eyes were rimmed with kohl and lips painted red. My cheekbones were tinted pink. My hair still in a bun but held up by blue chopsticks.

My kimono was layered by five other light blue and green kimonos so I couldn't barely breathe or move very well.

If I weren't so repulsed by my reflection, I would say I was beautiful, if I took away all the layers of face paint.

Kayo gave me a half reassuring smile and a quiet gag.

"You look wonderful, Naoko." Another girl said, smiling too big. Her teeth were showing. I knew she was faking it. I could see in her dark brown eyes that she was jealous of me and I looked horrible.

"Misa is my name." I said shortly, a glare in my eyes.

As usual, they ignored me.

…

"My, my," Hisao purred the minute he saw me. "You look absolutely delicious." He inhaled and smiled seductively at me. "And smell delicious."

"Great." I said sarcastically and without any humor.

"I love your attitude." Hisao said, trying to take my hand but I pulled it away from his grasp. "Fiery and powerful."

I snorted. "Yeah right." I wasn't powerful at all. I just defied orders.

Hisao smirked at me once again, showing off his fangs.

"You're an asshole." I hissed at him with disgust. "Why do you even want me to be your Geisha, anyway? I hate you."

Hisao pressed me against the Geisha house wall and glared into my eyes. My breath caught in my throat.

"You are to be my mate, Misa." Then, as if that wasn't enough, he kissed me.

To Be Continued…

Finally! Done. Took me a while. Thank you to **BlackRosetheVampire **for your help on the last part! Oi. I'm not even half way done with this story and I'm already thinking about a sequel! Oh, to the person whom asked me if I wanted to be a demon, half demon or human, I want to be a demon. Misa is another version of me. So most of her thoughts will come from me.

R&R kindly please.

Drama Kagome.


	10. Plans

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary: **Hi, I'm Misa. Until recently, I was normal, until I found Sesshomaru, the prince to the Western Lands. That's when my life became interesting. Many demons want my life, including Hisao, a Coyote demon.

**Author's Note: **Hey, all! Thanks for the reviews! Love them! And of course to my muse for her undying support. Updates will are going to begin to get slower. Since I'm starting school in less than a week. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Plans

…

My eyes widened in horror. He was kissing me?

I push against him but it was like I was pushing a boulder. He wouldn't budge! I started punching his chest, making my hands hurt in the process but I ignored it. I kept punching Hisao, trying to get him off me. But it was no use.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he let go of my lips. I took in several deep breathes and glared at him. He was lucky his didn't steal my first kiss or else I would be madder than I am now.

"Why you!" I screamed, mustering all my strength and slapping him. "You can't just claim that I'll be you mate and I have no intentions of EVER being your mate." I panted, trying to get my breath back.

"Listen, Naoko." Hisao seethed to me, gripping my chin in his hand. His green eyes bore into mine. "You _will _be my mate. You cannot refuse."

"I'd rather die." I challenge, showing him my best defiant look. He didn't seem fazed by it.

"Oh no, sweetheart." He said and I gagged at the name. "If you don't become my mate, your friend Kayo will die."

I stared at him, my heart racing in my chest again. He was going to…? If I didn't mate him? Bastard. How did he even know her name?

"Why do you want me as a mate, anyway?" I asked. "I'm just a human. You're a demon. A coyote demon. Demons despise humans."

Hisao smiled, as if expecting this question. I got the feeling I wouldn't like his answer.

"You're powerful. Almost as power as a demon." Hisao answered and I raised an eyebrow. "A fine prize for any demon to have."

That made my blood boil. I was _not _a prize.

"Fortunately for you," Hisao continued, now letting his grip on me go. "I will be gone for two days. I leave tonight. So, we won't mate until I get back."

_Run_, was my immediate thought.

"I know what your thinking, Naoko." Hisao said, a smug grin on his face. "If you run, I will catch you."

I looked at him with loathing.

Hisao plucked a pink flower from a bush near by that I hadn't noticed and put it behind my left ear.

"It's a plumeria." He explained, smiling now. "It smells just like you. There's a saying if you put it behind your right ear, you're looking for a mate. If you put it behind your left ear, it means you're taken." He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You're mine."

…

What could I say? After Hisao made the whole "You're mine" speech, I lost it. I told him that I wasn't his or anybody's. The pink plumeria flower slipped from behind my ear, too. I silently thanked my lucky stars for having it curved at the top, making it look like a monkey ear.

After that, I stormed back inside the geisha house, looking for Kayo. Luckily, I found her sitting on the stairs, looking bored. I got a sneaky suspicion she was spying one me.

"Kayo!" I called, rushing over to her.

"Misa!" Kayo smiled, embracing me. "Are you okay? What happened with the bastard, I mean, Hisao?"

"He kissed me!" I exclaimed. Then I told her what happened after that.

For a while, Kayo just breathed in and out, clenching and unclenching her fists. I knew she was angry. Her normally warm brown eyes had fire in them.

"I am going to kill him." Kayo seethed slowly, breathing through her nose. "Wait until I get my hands on him." She turned to leave but I grabbed her hand, preventing her to go anywhere.

"No, Kayo." I pleaded, tears pricking my eyes. I blinked, forcing them to go away. "Hisao is my problem. I need your help."

Kayo looked at me then sighed. "Fine."

I looked around, making sure no one was listening, then whispered to her.

"I want to get out of this place." I told her. "With you."

Kayo understood at once. She knew we needed to do something that would free us both and possibly the entire house. Like, killing Katashi and Takashi.

"I know just the person." Kayo said, grabbing my wrist and leading me down the hall. "Follow me but be really quiet. We're not supposed to be here after dinner hour."

I nodded, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotions. I pushed them to the back of my head before Kayo noticed. She always sensed my feelings. And she would get overwhelmed by them also.

We went down some stairs and out a door into the cool night air. We crept across the yard to a big tree where a man was waiting. I glanced at Kayo, whom was staring at the man with a dreamy look. The man, was staring at her with a dreamy look on his face, also.

_Oh, I get it. They love each other, _I thought, giggling. My giggling seemed to bring Kayo out of her love trance.

"What? Oh yeah." Kayo stammered. "This is Misa, Akio. Misa, this is Akio, my betrothed."

"Your betrothed?" I asked, looking over Akio. He had sky blue eyes with a red tint around the pupil and black hair. He looked about sixteen or seventeen, older than Kayo.

"Yes." Kayo replied, a questioning look on her face. Akio's eyes flickered to her before looking at me.

I looked at him, studying him, seeing if he was good enough for Kayo. He had muscles but not big muscles.

"I approve." I said after a while, smiling at Kayo, whom rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?" Akio spluttered, looking from me to Kayo.

I stepped up to him and smiled sweetly at him.

"If you hurt Kayo in anyway, I will personally be your worst nightmare." I threatened. Akio frantically nodded and stepped closer to Kayo.

"She _is _like you." Akio said to Kayo.

"She's more violent than I am." I said. "I hesitate. But just as stubborn."

"Yep." Kayo agreed.

"Okay." Akio slowly replied, looking unsure.

The overwhelming feeling I got on the way here, crept back into my mind. I couldn't push it back so, I did the only thing I do when I'm overwhelmed.

Bust up laughing.

Hysterically.

To Be Continued….

Okay, I know it's shorter than usual. It's like that because I'm too tired to write more. I promise to make the next chapter extra long to make up for it. I want to update this again before school starts and start a new story I have in mind. Along with the Two Shot I'm co-writing with my muse.

R&R kindly please

Drama Kagome


	11. Start of Chaos

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary: **Hi, I am Misa. Until recently, I was normal, until I found Sesshomaru, the prince to the Western Lands. That is when my life became interesting. Many demons want my life, including Hisao, a Coyote demon.

**Author's Note: **I is back! Sorry about the lameness of the last chapter. It was not one of my best works. Therefore, I will make it up to you people in this chapter! This is where all the fun begins. Hahaha. I am going to start in Kayo's POV. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Start of Chaos

…

I stared at Misa as she started laughing hysterically. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling everything was on my shoulders. I knew this was what Misa felt.

"Is she all right, Kayo?" Akio asked, looking bemused at Misa and she sank to the ground on her knees, her laughter not as loud. It was coming more out as a sob.

"Yes," I answered, swallowing past the lump in my throat. "She does this when she's overwhelmed or tired. Right now, I'd say it's both."

Whenever Misa was tired or overwhelmed with her emotions, she starts laughing like a psychotic person then cries. I have seen her do it a few times when we were growing up.

As if on cue, Misa's laughs turned into sobs. I kneeled next to her on the ground and rubbed her back.

"Misa, its okay," I said. "We'll get out of here before you have to mate that bastard. I will be right by your side. You're my best friend and I won't let anything to happen to you." The overwhelming feeling was turning into fear. Was Misa scared of something?

Suddenly, Misa wrapped her arms around my neck, tightly.

"I'm scared I'm going to lose you, my best friend." She sobbed into my neck. "You have someone to live for now! I would hate myself if you lost your life because I was being selfish!"

Despite how serious she sounded, I started laughing.

"You do know that I can protect myself, right? I won't die." I said, patting her back comfortingly. I grew stronger in the time I was here. I no longer cried as much and I have learned to look out for the others as they have done the same for me.

"Yes, Misa," My love chimed in, kneeling next to us. "I will protect Kayo, also. I will not let anything happen to her."

I smiled at Akio. He would never let anything happen to me. He was pissed when I was nearly whipped to death. If I had not been dying, he would have killed Takashi and Katashi for it.

Misa hiccupped, wiping her eyes with her hands. The face faint smeared. I laughed slightly, using my kimono sleeve wipe the face paint away and reveal the true face of my best friend.

"Much better," I said once I was done.

"Thanks." Misa replied, smiling.

A twig snapped near us and we all froze. If we were caught, we would be in so much trouble. I got the feeling I would not like what I was about to see.

"Hey." I froze. I knew that voice. It was It.

"Kayo," Misa whispered, poking my side.

…

I was confused. Why did Kayo freeze when that man appeared? I knew he meant no harm because Akio was smiling nervously at him.

The man had his brown hair cut to his ears and loose dark blue kimono and brown trousers.

"Hello, Sakura." Akio said to the man. Wasn't Sakura a woman's name? I looked at Kayo as she moaned, her pale face turning green.

"He…she…thing…" Kayo moaned, her eyes showing fear at Sakura.

"He she thing," I asked, looking at Sakura. I looked closely at his features. A narrow face with thin red lips, bushy eyebrows, muscular arms and slender legs.

My eyes widened. Oh my. This was a man AND a woman.

"See you later, Akio." Sakura, thing, said. I repressed a shudder. It left.

There was a few moment of silence before Akio broke it.

"Well, that was…pleasant." He said. Kayo and I looked at him weird. "Right. Therefore, we have planning to do. What are we going to do?"

"Kill Takashi, Katashi, Hisao, and everyone else whom makes this place hell." Kayo said but I was not paying attention. I was staring at the forest. I swear I saw big yellow eyes staring at me.

_Jaken, _I thought, not feeling Kayo poking my side.

"Misa," Kayo said and I snapped my heads towards her. "What were you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing," I answered, looking back at the spot where I saw the eyes. They were gone. "I guess I must have imagined it."

I turned back to Akio and Kayo, planning our escape in two days. The eyes still nagged me.

Was Jaken here? If he was, Sesshomaru must not be far away.

…

"Lord Sesshomaru, I did what you asked me, my lord." Jaken said, coming back into the forest where I was waiting for his return.

I looked towards the house that kept Misa. She and another male and female human were planning to escape.

"Um, milord, not that I question your actions, but why did you have me give Misa her sword back when she's going to mate that Coyote demon?" Jaken asked.

"Jaken, you are a fool." I stated then turned my attention back to the humans.

This human, Misa, was most curious. Did she not want to be the mate of a Coyote demon?

…

I sighed heavily, walking back into my dark room. It was sometime after ten o'clock. Kayo, Akio, and I all planned what we were going to do in two days. They only thing we needed were weapons and followers to help us to take down the brothers of the house and Juro and Jin.

Akio knew how to get followers and Kayo knew where they kept weapons so we were good on that part. I knew it would not feel right without Nara as my weapon however, I would manage.

I took off the layers of kimonos, left only one on to sleep in, and jumped on the soft bed.

"Ow," I cried, feeling something hard press against my abdomen once I landed on the bed. I sat up and looked. The thing was dark and slender. Its texture was coarse almost like…almost like A SHEATHE!

Quickly, I got out of the bed and went to the window to look at it in the moonlight. It was a sheathe. And in it was Nara!

"Thank you, Jaken." I said, hugging it to my chest tightly. I smiled gratefully and looked out the window, hoping to see his figure or big yellow eyes but I did not see anything. Just inky blackness. I yawned and turned back to the bed.

I put Nara under my pillow and lay down, falling asleep almost instantly.

…

"Naoko, what a pleasure to see you again," Hisao purred two days later as we stood inside the throne room. Mayi's body had been removed but there was still a dark spot where her blood pooled.

"Too bad I can't say the same thing." I replied shortly, fake smiling at him.

"Did you miss me terribly?" He went on, pretending he did not hear me.

"I was glad you were gone." I shot back. I could feel Kayo silently gag behind me.

Hisao put his hand on his chin and looked at me. I was uncomfortable in what I was wearing. A pale blue kimono with a white one underneath. In my billowing sleeve was a small dagger Kayo snuck to me the day before. Another one was in my other sleeve.

I would kill him before he can even remove my kimono.

"Well, let's do this." Hisao said bluntly. He took my hand and started leading me out of the room.

"Help," I mouthed to Kayo. She gave me a slight encouraging smile. This was all part of the plan. Kayo would fake to encourage me to make it seem real.

In truth, she would be silently gagging.

"Come, Naoko." Hisao commanded, dragging me through the walls.

"No, I want to stay." I argued, fighting his grip. "I refuse to be your mate."

"You will come and you will be my mate." Hisao replied, his grip on my hand tightening.

"No I will not!" I yelled while twisting my hand but it was no use. His grip was strong.

Finally, we came to a sliding door. Hisao opened the door and threw me down on a futon. He slammed the door shut and got on top of me before I could even move.

"Get off me!" I screamed, pushing against his chest. I was silence by Hisao kissing me.

I wanted to vomit.

_Remember the plan, remember the plan, remember the plan, _I repeated in my head as Hisao began running his hands down my sides. I wrapped my arms around his torso, sinking my hands into my sleeves. How he was lying on me was just perfect.

"You taste delicious, Naoko." Hisao moaned, sucking and nipping my exposed neck.

"Misa…" I said quietly.

"What?" He asked, looking at me with a bemused expression.

"My name is Misa!" I yelled, drawing my daggers and slamming them into Hisao's back, hopefully hitting his heart.

He gasped, his eyes wide. Blood started coming out of his mouth and I shoved him off me, to the side.

"That will teach him to mess with me." I said, standing up and looking at him. He looked dead to me so I did not stay to investigate.

I should have stayed to investigate if he was dead or not, though.

I ran out of the room to a tall vase in the hallway. In it was Nara. Kayo knew what room Hisao would be taking me to and hid Nara inside of it.

I sniffed the air, suddenly smelling something burn. I looked down the hallway and started laughing.

A chicken was on fire, running around wildly.

I knew Kayo was working on her plan to get everyone distracted.

To Be Continued…

Okay, this should be good enough! I hope you people liked it! Well, I'm going to work on **Because Of A Wish **now and post my part of **I Need You.**

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	12. Chaos

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary: **Hi, I am Misa. Until recently, I was normal, until I found Sesshomaru, the prince to the Western Lands. That is when my life became interesting. Many demons want my life, including Hisao, a Coyote demon.

**Author's Note: **I got more reviews! Yay! Thank you so much! I love them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It might be longer than my other chapters. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Chaos

…

I took Nara out of the vase and headed in the opposite direction of the flaming chicken. I began searching for Kayo.

I found her standing calmly in the yard with a torch in her hand, looking innocent and calm.

"Hello," I said, pretending everything was normal and Kayo was not lighting chickens on fire.

"Hello. How was your evening?" Kayo asked, dipping her arm and lighting the tail of a chicken on fire. The chicken squawked loudly and began running around as if it had its head cut off.

"Just delightful," I replied, wondering when people will start screaming about flaming chickens.

"Oh, are you mated now?" Kayo asked. I saw anger behind her eyes.

"He was dead before he could even bite me." I answered, smiling. We both knew how demons mated. They bit the neck of their mate. I pulled the neckline of my kimono to prove it to her.

"Why is it red?"

Before I could answer, we heard screaming. Kayo put the torch in a barrel full of water and the fire was extinguished. She threw the now cold and wet torch into the forest and put on a fake confused look. I matched it. The chaos was beginning to arise and we needed to act innocently as possible.

"Ah, the chickens are ablaze!"

"It must be a sign from the gods!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! The evil is upon us!"

Kayo and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"You got Takashi?" I asked once our laughs subsided. Kayo nodded, smiling with malice. I was a tad worried for her. I knew she would be able to handle herself and she has a sword and her fists. Mikio taught both Kayo and I how to fight with a sword and our arms and legs.

"Yep, and you got his moron of a brother?" Kayo replied. This is how the plan went. She would kill Takashi because he was the worst out of all five. I would get Hisao, check, and Katashi.

I nodded; getting the feeling I was forgetting two people. "What about Juro and Jin?"

"Akio has them along with Fukio. And Sa…Sakura is with him."

I looked a Kayo curiously. She had a half glare and half-envious look in her eyes. Mostly glare.

"What is wrong?" I asked. "Is it because "it" is with Akio?"

Kayo stiffly nodded, her glare intensifying.

"And you are envious?" I prodded. I may not be able to sense her emotions, but I knew how she felt.

Another stiff nod.

"You want to kill "it" because "it" it is attracted to Akio?"

Stiff nod. I sighed heavily.

"You can't just kill "it" because it's attracted to him. If "it" kisses him or something else, I give you permission to kill "it"."

"Fine," Kayo grumbled crossing her arms and a dark look in her eyes. I giggled, turning my attention to around us. People were still screaming about cursed chickens and have begun chanting something with their hands clasped.

A few flaming chickens were put out and now smoldering. They were not squawking anymore. Just simply smoking and black.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Kayo and I slowly turned around to be face to face with Takashi and Katashi. Juro and Jin were running around with buckets with what I assumed was water to put out the chickens and other small fires.

"Oh, my lords, the Gods are angry with us!" One man cried; bowing at Takashi and Katashi's feet. "They set the chickens ablaze as a warning sign. What shall we do?"

"We shall do nothing." Katashi answered, his cold eyes roaming the area. His eyes landed on us. "It was simply the act of these two girls."

Kayo and I looked behind us, wondering if he was talking to some other girls. There was not anybody behind us.

"Is he talking about us?" I whispered to Kayo.

"It seems so." Kayo whispered back.

"Prove it." I said to Katashi, trying to keep my innocent act up.

Katashi growled, possibly thinking of a way to blame Kayo and me. I forced myself to keep a straight face. Even though, I had nothing to do with lighting the chickens on fire, I still came up with the idea of it.

"Where did you two get weapons?" Takashi asked before his brother could speak. "Women are forbidden to carry weapons. Especially swords."

"We have swords? I thought they were sticks!" I exclaimed. I drew Nara from it's sheathe and Kayo did the same. "Oh well."

Kayo and I started towards them, our tips aimed at their hearts. I had Katashi because he was the one who sentenced me to this house. Kayo had Takashi because he was the one that almost whipped her to death. Akio, Fukio, and Sakura wanted Juro and Jin as their opponents.

Before I hit Katashi, he drew his sword from its sheath and blocked my attack.

I growled, pushing against his blade with mine, determined to be the winner in this duel. I wanted to make sure Katashi or his moron brother did not run another Geisha house and kidnap more girls from their families.

Kayo screamed in pain and I looked at her, seeing her slash Takashi in the arm. She had blood coming out of her side.

"Ow!" I cried in pain, feeling pain shoot through my right side. I looked; Katashi's blade had just struck me in the side. "You bastard!" I jabbed at him but he sidestepped, avoiding my attack. He smirked.

"You shouldn't get distracted in a fight, Naoko." He taunted, swinging at my side again but I blocked his attack.

"My name is Misa!" I yelled, swinging my sword and hitting his neck. Blood poured from his wound.

"Curse you, wench…" Katashi breathed, sinking down to the ground while covering his wound.

"It's not wench either." I said, kicking him to the ground and driving my blade through his heart. "Asshole."

"Back off and die!" I looked towards Kayo. She was doing well in her fight. Takashi had several wounds on his torso and arms.

I flinched, seeing Kayo stab Takashi in the side. Takashi cried out in pain glared more intensely at Kayo.

_Do not get Kayo mad,_ I noted.

"I'm not that easy to kill, Miki." I heard Takashi say, blood on the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, well I'm up for a good fight." Kayo challenged, facing Takashi with her sword held in front of her. I bit my lip nervously.

…

I faced Takashi, giving him my best-heated look while ignoring the pains in my side and legs and arms and the pain coming from him. I felt Misa's pain, also but it was not much.

I wanted him to know what it felt like to be tremendous pain. Almost blacking out at times, feeling like your going to die the next time you close your eyes, wondering if you will live through it and see your family again.

I tightened my grip on the hilt of my sword, determined to be the winner.

"Prepare to die." I said in a cold tone, then charging at him.

Takashi raised his arm to defend himself but my blade sliced through it along with his neck.

I panted, seeing Takashi's head roll next to the barrel of water.

"Kayo, are you alright?" I looked at Misa and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied. It felt good to kill him. He deserved what he got. "I'm just glad their gone."

Misa nodded and winced. I felt her pain. I looked at her side, stained red.

I was about to say something when I heard Akio's voice.

Misa's head and mine snapped towards the sound of Akio's voice. It sounded like he was trying to escape something or someone.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled. Misa and I looked at each other and began to run towards his voice, around the corner of the Geisha house.

I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes wide in shock. As soon as I registered what was going on, I felt pure white anger run though my veins.

"It" was kissing Akio. MY Akio.

"You bitch!" I screamed, running at them. I kicked "it" in the side. "It" fell to the ground and looked at me in shock. I did not care. I kicked "It" again, my anger fueling my body. I couldn't feel any other emotions but my own. "Akio is mine! Don't you ever dare think about touching him again!"

I started kicking wildly. I past the state of control. I heard Akio and Misa shout my name but I paid no heed to them.

I gasped, suddenly staring up at the night sky. I had not realized "It" had pulled my legs forwards, tripping me backwards.

"It" got on top of me and I felt a punch from "It" on my left cheek. I growled, shoving "It" off me and getting on top of "It". I wrapped my hands around her neck and began hitting it again the ground while applying pressure to "Its" neck.

I did this for a while. I wasn't sure how but soon, I started to feel fatigued. I panted, finally dropping "Its" limp head.

I felt my pain and Misa's pain slowly ebb back into my senses. I felt nothing from Sakura.

I was pleased.

"Kayo…." I looked up at Akio and stood up, wrapping my arms around him and placing my mouth over his in a deep kiss.

"You are mine." I breathed once I parted for air. Akio nodded, his sky blue red tint eyes hazed from my kiss. We smiled at each other.

"Ow." I looked at Misa; she was holding her side tightly. Blood seeped through her fingers.

"Misa," I gasped, seeing her collapse on the ground. I quickly knelt by her, putting my hand over her wound to stop the bleeding. I ignored my own pain.

"Kayo!" I heard Akio say before I too fainted, but not before seeing a demon in front of us.

To Be Continued…

Okay, this chapter was Epic, to me at least. I thought so. A lot of killing, jealousy, anger, and some romance along with some humor. And a cliffy! Who was that demon? This is chapter is also dedicated to **BlackRosetheVampire **because she's peeved I deleted Ying Yang. Therefore, hope you like, I'm going to work on **Because Of a Wish** now.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	13. Healing

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary: **Hi, I am Misa. Until recently, I was normal, until I found Sesshomaru, the prince to the Western Lands. That is when my life became interesting. Many demons want my life, including Hisao, a Coyote demon.

**Author's Note: **Hello, I is back…for a while. I have officially gone from one review per chapter to THREE reviews per chapter. YAY! I love them. My Internet is out at my house so updates will be longer. I have no idea when it will be turned back on, either. My family is having a lot of drama going down. Lol. Hope you like. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Healing

…

It was sometime before I woke up. Everything was blurry. I couldn't see straight. Pain erupted from my side. I shut my eyes and bit my tongue from screaming in pain. I clenched my side, feeling something that felt like cotton and took several deep breaths.

After what felt like an eternity, the pain passed. I opened my eyes to see the wooden ceiling of my room. I turned my head to the window. It was day out. But I didn't know how long I was unconscious for. Was I unconscious for just a day, or possibly more? I had no idea.

"You're awake," a quiet familiar emotionless voice said. I knew that voice from anywhere.

My head snapped in his direction, wondering if I was asleep still and dreaming. Sesshomaru could NOT be here. How did he even know where I was? Was he always watching me? Did he see me be taken by Juro and Jin? If he did, why didn't he save me?

Right. He is a cold demon. Demons don't care for humans.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, if it wasn't a dream, it had to be a false vision.

Nevertheless, there he was long silver hair, cold golden eyes, same attire he always wore, a fluffy thing over his right shoulder. He was leaning against the wall, looking calm and serene, like one of the nights we spent together underneath the late autumn stars.

My breath caught in my throat.

"You're here," I finally breathed, a small smile on my face. It made me happy that Sesshomaru was here, illusion or not.

Sesshomaru nodded curtly as he always does.

"You have been unconscious for a day," he stated in his low emotionless voice, answering a question I asked myself.

"How is Kayo," I asked, remembering Kayo's wounds. "She had a lot of wounds."

"She fainted shortly after you and has not woken up."

"Oh." Something clicked in my mind. "Wait, you must have seen everything. If you know, Kayo and I fainted. And if she fainted after me."

"I arrived just as you fainted."

My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat once again. Did he really just say that?

"You were worried about me," I asked, my eyes wide. Before he could answer, Akio came in.

"Hey, great, you are awake." Akio said in a rush, smiling. "Good, because Kayo is awake and wants to see you to make sure you are alright."

"How is she?" I asked, forgetting about Sesshomaru.

"Fine but she should rest more." Akio answered, his smiling shrinking a hair.

"Let me guess, she won't rest until she see's me first." I guessed, rolling my eyes and smiling. I knew Kayo wouldn't eat or sleep until she knew I was perfectly fine. She was a true friend.

"Yes." Akio replied, smiling sheepishly.

I sighed heavily and shaking my head. I truly expected that from Kayo.

"Give me a minute." I slowly sat up, noticing a simple white kimono covering my torso along with a blanket.

"Slowly, Misa. You wouldn't want to open your wound." I paused trying to sit up to register what I just heard. I looked at Sesshomaru, curious to why he said that. It took me by surprise, not thinking he would be the person to say something like that.

My heart skipped another beat.

I seriously must be dreaming.

Sesshomaru looked like he didn't say anything. But I know he said it.

Was he worried about me? Was he truly heartless? Those questions repeated in my mind. I must have been imagining things. Or dreaming.

"Ow," I cried, feeling pain erupt from my side again.

"Are you okay, Misa?" Akio said, standing next to me with his arms out, I figured incase I fainted.

"Yes. It's not bad as the last time." I reassured him when the pain passed after a couple moments.

"Okay," he said. "Come on. Lets go see Kayo before she comes here herself. I want her to rest as much as possible."

"How wounded is she," I asked him as we walked out of my room. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sesshomaru follow. I brushed him off, deciding Kayo was more important than some cold demon.

"She has a cut on her arm, that isn't very deep; a gash in her side, same as yours; and several cuts on her legs. But other than that, she's fine." Akio explained, leading us down another hallway. "Fukio expected her to be unconscious for a few days. I told her not even two days." We laughed.

I noticed some of the women I saw, bow to me. I assumed they respected me because we got rid of Takashi, Katashi, Juro, and Jin. They were free to do what they wanted now. It was a new start for some people.

Akio stopped in front of a sliding door and opened it. I was behind him.

"Kayo, you know you're not supposed to be walking," Akio said to Kayo. I held a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

"I'm not resting until I know Misa is alright, Akio." Kayo sharply replied. I stepped in front of Akio, into the room.

"Who, me?" I asked, smiling.

"Misa, are you all right?" Kayo exclaimed, embracing me tightly.

"Fine," I coughed, feeling my ribs crack. "But I can't breathe."

"Sorry," Kayo said, loosening her grip on me. "I've just been so worried about you since I woke up."

"I know you have. I'm fine, Kayo. I'm less injured than you are." I told her, smiling.

"I know. But your gash on your side is way deeper than any of my other cuts." Kayo argued, her hands on her hips. If I was a normal person, I would be scared of Kayo at this point.

"You nearly had your arm sliced off by Takashi!" I argued in return.

"You were nearly cut in half by Katashi!" Kayo exclaimed. The air around us shifted. "But I'm glad you're alright. I'd hate it if I lost my best friend." Kayo smiled.

"Me too." I said, also smiling. I embraced Kayo. I laughed, finding it funny how we go be fighting one moment then hugging each other the next.

"What are you laughing at?" Kayo asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Oh, be quiet."

To Be Continued…

Well, that's a good place to end it. Good enough for me. How did you guys like it? I'm going to post this then go home. I have a huge headache and it's homecoming tonight! Parade, football game, and a dance!

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	14. Partings

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary: **Now that I have been freed from the geisha house, I can continue my journey with the fearsome Sesshomaru. However, it's no picnic. Demons are after me because of my abilities I have just recently discovered. Including Hisao, a demon I thought was dead.

**Author's Note: **SURPRISE! I'm back for another fabulous chapter! I am so sorry for the long update gap! Blame my life as of late. And other my other works. I hope you like this chapter. R&R

**Name of Chapter:** Partings.

* * *

"Where do you plan to go from here, Misa?" Kayo asked me a few days later as we stood outside, surveying the damage. It was the only time we were allowed out of bed by Akio, but only for a little while. We were still injured badly, Kayo worse than I.

I had just told her Sesshomaru and I was leaving in a few days to continue our journey. I could tell from the way he looked, he didn't like being in the company of so many humans at once. Neither did Jaken.

"I do not know," I replied, kicking a burnt chicken out of my path. I grimaced. I didn't like my poultry well done. "Sesshomaru is looking for a sword that will defeat his father in battle and who knows where a sword like that is."

"He wants to kill his father?" Kayo asked with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded, looking at her.

"Why would he want to do that? It's not like his father is forcing him to marry some cat demon or something!"

I laughed a bit. Laughing too much still hurt my stomach.

"Why would any demon want to kill someone? For power, I guess." I answered once my laughter subsided. "Anyway, I'm not really sure. He hardly talks at all. When I ask Jaken, he just says I'm not worthy enough of knowing that information."

"Maybe Jaken doesn't know himself."

"I'm going to go with that one. It seems more plausible."

We both laughed.

"What are you two laughing at?" Akio's voice came from behind us. We froze.

"Oh no, it's the General." I said in a joking tone.

"Shoot." Kayo replied. "We better turn around and not run."

"Yep." I tried not laugh as we turned around and looked at Akio, whom had his arms crossed against his chest and looking sternly at us. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Yes, what is it, my dear?" Kayo asked in sweetly joking tone.

"You and Misa are supposed to be resting," Akio said to us.

"Yes, we are." Kayo replied, smiling more. "But we're not."

"I think we should look around more." I told him. "We need fresh air and survey the damage around this place."

"Which everyone else, who is not injured, will be doing," Akio replied. "You two need to rest."

"Do not." Kayo and I both said in unison.

"Do too."

Akio gave us a glare.

"That look won't work on us." Kayo told him, smiling sweetly.

"Does it ever, love?" Akio asked. Kayo's cheeks tinted pink.

"No, not really," Kayo replied. Akio chuckled, twining his hands with hers.

A thought occurred to me. I started looking around; trying to spot his figure anywhere but I didn't see it.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"I don't know. Haven't seen him since yesterday," Akio answered. "He was heading into the forest."

"Why do you ask?" Kayo gave me a curious look.

"I'm just wondering." I retorted, glaring at her.

"Right. What ever you say." Kayo giggled as I growled at her.

"I know what you're thinking and that is not the case." I told her, gritting my teeth. "I am just simply wondering where he is!"

Kayo giggled innocently. I glared at her more.

"You are so evil. I'm not even thinking about him in that way!" I exclaimed.

"Thinking about whom in what way?" Akio asked, looking bemused. So typical of a male to not know what females are talking about.

Kayo and I stared heatedly at each other, our arms crossed against our chests, not bothering to answer Akio's question.

"You should be resting."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Sesshomaru's cold voice coming from behind me. I hate it when he scared me.

I groaned, not wanting to through this whole "You need to rest" ordeal again.

"I'll rest when I am good and dead." I snapped. Sesshomaru's expression didn't change, as if he expected my outburst. "When I die, that's when I'll rest. So, kill me!"

"I can do that." Jaken said with an evil glint in his yellow eyes.

"Try it, frog. I dare you." I said, glaring at him.

"You disrespectful wench," Jaken cried, shaking his fists at me. "How dare you call me a frog?"

"You know, Akio." I head Kayo say before feigning a yawn. "I think I will rest, rather than listen to Misa argue with a frog."

"I AM NOT A FROG!"

"I am not arguing with a frog!"

"All right," Akio replied. He picked Kayo up bridal style and began walking away.

"I can walk you know, right?" Kayo said to Akio.

"I know. You're still too injured to walk, though."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Oh, be quiet."

* * *

The days passed. I healed enough to walk, which meant it was time for Sesshomaru, Jaken, and I to leave. I was getting anxious to be on the road again. I hated being in bed all day, doing nothing. It was boring. The only time I was allowed to get out was to get fresh air and use the chamber pot.

I was glad to be leaving, and yet, sad at the same time. I had to leave Kayo, after reuniting with her after over two years. I didn't need to worry about her, though. She and Akio were going back to our village to live. But still, I couldn't help worrying, though. She's my best friend.

"This is for you." Kayo began moments before Sesshomaru, Jaken, and I were to leave. She handed me a white obi with red stitching at the ends. I looked at them. The words _courage _and _love _were embroidered on it.

"Thank you, Kayo." I said, smiling. Tears burned my eyes. I quickly took off the red one I had on and tied the white one in its place. I was wearing the outfit I bought in the village where I saw Mikio again. Fukio had found it in the laundry room and washed it for me. Early that morning I was looking for the white obi but could not found it, so Fukio had found me a red one from one of the Geisha rooms.

As for the other kidnapped girls in this house, they were either going back to their villages or staying here to repair damages and turn the house into an inn for travelers.

I wrapped my arms around Kayo in an embrace.

"I'll come and visit, okay?" I said to her, hearing my voice break.

"You better." Kayo replied, returning my embrace. I laughed.

We broke apart. I looked at Sesshomaru's back. He was facing away from us, his golden eyed gaze looking into the forest.

"If he lets you get killed, I will kill him." Kayo promised, seeing my gaze. I laughed, knowing she would fall through with her promise. Sesshomaru didn't act like he heard her. Jaken gave her a glare.

"I'll hold you to that." I replied, laughing more.

"It was good to meet you, Misa." Akio said to me, holding out his hand and smiling.

"You too, Akio," I replied, shaking his hand. I glared at him threateningly. "And if I find out you hurt Kayo in any shape or form, I will be your personal nightmare."

Akio's eyes went wide with fear at my threat. I was pleased to see I scared him. I looked at Kayo with a sad smile.

"We better go." I said at last.

Kayo nodded.

"I'll miss you." She said, embracing me again.

"I'll miss you, too." I replied, returning her embrace.

After a while, we let go and I began backing away with my bag over my shoulder and Nara tucked in my obi.

"I'll see you soon." I told her.

"You better." Kayo called back.

I laughed, waving as I walked backwards more.

Finally, after a while, I couldn't see her anymore. I turned around and began walking forwards, facing the life threatening journey ahead of me.

To Be Continued…

Well, there you have it! I hope you like. Very heartbreaking for Misa and Kayo. Please check out my other works on my profile! Oh, and follow me on Facebook. Just search **Drama Kagome (FanFiction) **and find out what I'm up to. Well, I'm going to bed. Good night.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	15. Journey Again

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary: **Now that I have been freed from the geisha house, I can continue my journey with the fearsome Sesshomaru. However, it's no picnic. Demons are after me because of my abilities I have just recently discovered. Including Hisao, a demon I thought was dead.

**Author's Note: **Okay! I need to update this story before I update **Kryptonite **or **Eyes of Sorrow.** I know I left you guys off on a semi-cliffy. And I know you guys are just dying to know what happens. Hope you love. R&R

**Name of Chapter:** Journey Again

* * *

_Deep breaths, Misa, _I thought to myself, standing up straighter, putting one foot in front of the other. _You can do this. You can get through this. Just keep breathing. Deep breaths. Breathe in and out. In and out. In. Out. There you go, Misa. You did it._

I smiled at my internal victory. I had made the pain go away without showing it.

Hopefully.

For the past few hours, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and I have been walking in another endless forest. My side was doing very well until just recently when I felt a sharp pain. At first I grimaced then I took deep breaths, making the pain fade away.

I just hope Sesshomaru didn't notice. If he was worried about me at the Geisha house, I think he still might be. If I show pain, he might make us stop, therefore, him not finding his sword of supreme power to defeat his father.

"Were stopping," Sesshomaru says, interrupting my thoughts. I frown, noticing we were in a small meadow. I look at the sky. It was late afternoon, almost sunset time.

"But, my lord," Jaken begins to protest. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. What a pest. "There is still more hours to the day. We can go on, my lord. We just had a break an hour ago."

"It was two hours ago, Jaken," I murmur. Jaken, in return, shot me a glare that would have sent me six feet under. I ignore him as I set my bag down and slowly sit next to it on the ground, careful to not reopen my wound.

"Jaken, fetch firewood," Sesshomaru orders. Jaken stood open mouth for a second before bowing.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken replies. He shoots me another glare before disappearing into the woods. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating figure.

_Stupid frog, _I thought, looking in my bag for food that was given to me shortly before we left. _He should know by now he can't win in a fight with Sesshomaru._

I gasp, feeling the sharp pain return to my side. I couldn't wait until this wound healed. I place both of my hands over it and took deep breaths. Soon, the pain faded away again.

I look up, feeling Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes on me. Even from a distance, I could tell he was worried about me. His eyes showed it. His eyes showed his emotions, even though they didn't show on his face.

"I'm fine." I say to reassure him. His reply was a curt nod. "I'm human; I can take a little pain." _For now I'm human, _I add in my head.

I find what I'm looking for in my bag. Dried meat. I bite into it, thinking about the last week since I was injured. How when I went to walk around, Sesshomaru was behind me all the time. Except for the day I was talking to Kayo about leaving. He had wondered off into the forest to get away from humans.

"May I ask you a question," I ask Sesshomaru, thinking of my puzzling question.

Sesshomaru looked at me curiously before nodding.

"If you hate humans, why are you so worried about me, Sesshomaru?" I add his name hesitantly, wondering if he would kill me because I did not add his title.

"Why do you not use my title?" Sesshomaru replies, avoiding my question.

"That's just it. It's a title; not your name." I say while thinking over the question. "It would mean that I would have to do anything you tell me to, if I called you Lord. To me, Lord is just a word that doesn't mean anything."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a while; he continued to stare at me.

"You may speak to me without my title." Sesshomaru finally says, after a long period of silence. I feel my eyes widen at his statement. I expected him to slay me with his poison claws, not give me permission to not use his title.

"Thank you," I say smiling.

Sesshomaru nods again.

* * *

"I miss her so much," my mother sobs to my father, her nose hidden behind a cloth. I instantly knew I was dreaming. I was back in my old village in my old hut. My mother was crying. She looked even thinner than the last time I dreamt about her, like she's been starving herself. Her eyes were red and puffy with bruises underneath them.

My father grumbles and frowns more.

"I hope she's dead," my father says. I realize they are talking about me again.

"Father, how can you say that about your only daughter?" I recognize Kale's voice from the corner. "Misa has been gone nearly a month and you hope she is dead? Do you even care about her?"

"Kale," I yell, forgetting no one can hear me. I look at my father, my eyes filling with tears. I know what he will say before he speaks.

"Why should I?" My father yelled, startling my mother. "She disobeyed my every word. Running off the night before her wedding to that boy! Stealing our food, money, and our family treasure! I hope to Kami she is dead, eaten by wolves or demons."

I gasp, seeing Kale punch our father in the face. For a second my father just stared at Kale, like he could believe his eldest son just punched him. Then, without warning, his fist was flying into Kale's face.

Kale fought back against him, using his fists and legs.

"No! Stop it!" I yell. My mother screams. Juk starts crying from being woken up by her screams and my father and oldest brother fighting.

Kale and my father wrestle around the hut, knocking everything over and breaking things.

By then, I'm crying too. I hate seeing my older brother fight our father, no matter how much he's trying to protect me. They all think I'm dead. When Kayo arrives, she will tell them I am alive and well.

I scream for them to stop.

"Misa!" Something hard hits me on the head. I bolt up right, breathing heavily with perspiration clinging to my skin. I feel tears on my cheeks. I gasp, trying to get my breathing back to normal while trying to focus on Jaken and Sesshomaru in front of me. Sesshomaru's eyes showed concern, along with Jaken's.

"Good, you're awake." Jaken said. I looked at him, confused. I had forgotten my dream. "You were screaming loudly, like the devil was on you. Are you all right?"

"Yes," I breathed. I wiped away my remained tears while trying to get my heart to stop beating faster then normal. "Just a nightmare."

"Here, drink this." Jaken said, handing me some water in a bowl. I eagerly drank it.

"We have company, Jaken." Sesshomaru said suddenly, looking into the forest.

A second later, a tree crashed, revealing a large red demon with red eyes.

"A fire demon!" Jaken exclaims, pointing towards the demon.

To Be Continued…

Haha! A cliffy. I hope you all enjoyed. I hope this isn't the last update before the fifteenth. But if it is, I'm sorry. My life is just too complicated now. Well, I'm going to work on **Eyes of Sorrow **or **Kyrptonite.**

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	16. Ryuu

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story:** Misa

**Summary:** Now that I have been freed from the geisha house, I can continue my journey with the fearsome Sesshomaru. However, it's no picnic. Demons are after me because of my abilities I have just recently discovered. Including Hisao, a demon I thought was dead.

**Author's Note:** YES! I'm updating. Nothing important to say at the moment. R&R

**Name of Chapter:** Ryuu

* * *

"You have got to be jesting me, Jaken!" I exclaim loudly, standing up quickly an brandishing Nara in front of me.

"I wish I were," Jaken replies, his green skin lighter than its usual color. By the looks of everything, I knew this was no laughing matter.

I turn my attention back to the fire demon, mustering all my courage in me an pushing away the fear.

"What do you want, demon?" I ask, not sure if my courage showed in my voice. I had no idea why I was scared now. I've encountered Sesshomaru and live to tell the tale. I've seen my old best friend from childhood. And I've been kidnapped and freed in the same week. "Why are you here?"

So why was I scared now?

"I am called Ryuu and I have come for you, Misa." The demon, Ryuu, replies. My heart skipped a beat. My eyes widened in surprise. How did he know know my name and why would he want me? I am just an ordinary human.

Only one thing came to mind. "Well, you can't have me," I reply, pushing my wonder away.

Ryuu laughs. I notice his laugh came from belly, not his throat.

"Quit jesting, little human, and come with me," Ryuu commands me.

"No, thank you. I'd like to stay."

Ryuu just laughs again. To me, it seemed like he wanted me more than a fight. I stood up properly, out of my fighting stance but I did not put Nara away.

Suddenly, Ryuu stopped laughing and glared at me.

"You will come with me."

"No."

"Than, I shall take you by force," Ryuu exclaims, then charges at me.

"Over my dead body," I yell, swinging my sword at him as he came near me, anger coursing through my veins. He didn't even seemed fazed by the gash on his belly.

Ryuu began to laugh again.

"Foolish, human," he began to say. "I cannot be harmed by a simple katana. I am Ryuu, the fire demon." And just to prove it, he combusted into flames.

I gasp, stepping back from the immense heat. I felt my brows singe at the heat.

The flames faded from his body. My eyes widened more in shock.

_The wound is gone_, I thought.

"I'll ask you one more time, Misa," Ryuu starts again. "Will you come with me or perish by my flames?"

"Why do you want me?" I ask, avoiding his relentless question. I was unsure if my tone was brave.

"I sense great power within you," Ryuu explains. I was puzzled by this. "Perhaps power that is as great as a demon. With you in my possession, I will become the greatest demon that ever roamed these lands."

"So, you want me for your own personal gain," I snap. "How typical. Well, guess what! I refuse to go anywhere with you!"

"The die by my flames!" Ryuu began to charge at me again, this time, his body engulfed in red and orange flames.

I let out a cry of surprise at his speed and heat. I swung Nara at him. The blade grazed his flaming gut but did not pierce skin. I knew that Nara would be useless in this battle. I had better chances with water.

The last stream was yards away from here, impossible to reach now.

"Misa! What are you doing?" I heard Jaken yell, as I charged at Ryuu with Nara swinging. I had forgotten about them. I could do _some_ damage with Nara. "You'll get burned to a crisp!"

Ryuu gathered a fire ball in his hands and hurled it at me. I gasp, jumping aside to avoid being hit by it. He quickly threw another one at me. Again, I jumped to avoid them. I knew if I got hit with one, it would be the end of me.

All of a sudden, I became aware of a sharp pain in my side. My eyes and nose smarted at the pain. I instantly knew my wound was open again.

Kayo would kill me if she saw me now.

"So, you are wounded, human," Ryuu says, a malicious grin on his disgusting face. "That makes killing you so much easier."

"You wish," I shot back, wiping the perspiration away from my eyes. The heat from his flames was starting to make me perspire. In addition to that, I could feel my blood seep through my wound. However, I did not put my hand over it to staunch the bleeding. I need to focus in this fight and appear strong, not weak.

Ryuu laughed his stupid belly laugh.

"You amuse me, Misa, with your humor." Ryuu laughs. "You stand here, in the face of death, and don't show fear. Yelling heroics. Ha ha."

I felt Sesshomaru's presence behind me. I ignore him. I didn't need his help to defeat this bastard. I wasn't about to let Sesshomaru fight my battles...again. I need to prove I wasn't just a lowly human who needs to be saved. I refuse to be a damsel in distress.

I was not going to be a burden.

Mustering my courage again, I charged at Ryuu. I knew this was suicidal but I had to try.

In the quickest movement, before I knew what happened, I was soaring in the air, my left side burning with flames. I let out a scream of pain.

My screams stopped when my body hit a tree, my breath knocked out of me.

I was suddenly aware my entire body was in pain. Black dots swam in my vision. I struggled to breath. It hurt too much.

The flames were spreading across my body. I could feel it with every fiber of my being. I knew they needed to be extinguished quickly before they burned me alive.

With great effort, I rolled over to my left side to smother them. This action made me black out for a minute. I rolled over again, smothering the flames on my belly.

Seeing black dots, I fell unconscious again.

The last thing I saw was Sesshomaru standing in front of my body.

...

I watched as Misa fought for her life. I watched silently as Misa fell to the ground, her body a flame. I watched as she rolled over and extinguished the flames on her. I watched as she fell into unconsciousness.

_Foolish human_, I thought, stepping in front of her. _She should have asked for my help._

"Jaken, extinguish the remaining flames," I order my servant.

"Y-y-yes, my lord," Jaken stutters in reply. I wonder why I have him as a servant. Such a coward.

The stench of burnt hair, flesh, and cloth was in the air. The odor irritated my nose.

I made eye contact with the pathetic excuse for a fire demon.

"Leave the girl," I command. "She is of no use to the likes of you."

"I will have that human!" Ryuu responds. I took five paces and stood.

I could feel my poison burning in my veins. I plunged my claws into his heart and released my poison, never tearing my gaze from his.

Ryuu laughs, his flames burning brighter. They licked my skin, burning mt clothing.

"I hope you have a pleasant time healing my burns, demon," Ryuu says, his body disintegrating. "My burn marks are forever."

He faded into nothing.

To Be Continued...

Finally, I am done! I have nothing to say. I'm in a rush.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	17. Hokori o Motsu

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary:** Now that I have been freed from the geisha house, I can continue my journey with the fearsome Sesshomaru. However, it's no picnic. Demons are after me because of my abilities I have just recently discovered. Including Hisao, a demon I thought was dead.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I am updating. Things are going to change once again for Misa from now on. I hope you love! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Hokori o motsu  
...

I was beginning to wake up. My senses were coming back to me. Including my sense of smell. The first thing I smelled was something burning. Not wood fire burning but something flesh like.

Then I became aware of my burning white hot pains. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. After a while, the pain died down and I was able to be aware of my other senses. My mouth was dry. I heard water. I felt grass underneath my finger tips. Opening my eyes, I saw the lush green leaves and parts of the blue sky.

"Are you all right, Misa?" I blink to clear my vision and in confusion, looking at Sesshomaru as he knelt next to me. It seemed like the first time he openly showed concern for me and used my name tenderly.

My lips moved but no sound came out. Sesshomaru lifts a bowl full of water to my lips and I drank the familiar sweet water. Almost instantaneously, my pains faded.

I sigh in relief then smile at him.

"Thank you." I say, my voice hoarse. I cough a few times, tasting ash. It hurt my lungs.

Sesshomaru nods and sets the bowl on the ground next to him.

I bit my lip, struggling into a sitting position. Sesshomaru's hand was on my back supporting me. Once I was sitting upright, I surveyed our surroundings. We were by a large stream that led into a small pond. Jaken was no where in sight...for once.

Looking down at myself, I gasp, seeing small burn holes in my kimono. My shoulders were free of fabric; red and blistered, burned by Ryuu's flames. There was a small brown stain near my hip, reminding me my wound had opened. I mentally curse myself for being foolish.

"Misa," Sesshomaru says with a gentle, caring tone. I look at him, my eyes and nose smarting. I gasp, seeing the bare skin of his forearms, torso, and legs. His skin was red and blistered. The ends of his sleeves were singed, along with his silver hair.

"Y-y-you are w-wounded," I say in a worried tone. Guilt weighed on me immensely. _Why didn't I just ask Sesshomaru for his help,_ I thought, my head bowed in shame. _Then I wouldn't more maimed that I all ready am and he wouldn't be hurt. This is all my fault. _"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me and my stupid pride."

_"Hokori o motsu," _Sesshomaru answers. I look at him, my eyes wide. "Hold onto yourpride, Misa. Do not let it go."

I blink, trying to clear my tears. It was to no avail.

"You should be angry with me. It is all my fault you are injured." I breathe. "I could have asked you for help but my stupid pride wouldn't let me. I thought I could handle Ryuu." I bow my head again, letting two tears drip from my eyes. "But I couldn't."

I let a soft gasp escape my lips as Sesshomaru put his clawed index finger under my chin and tilted my head up. My hazel eyes locked with his golden ones.

"I will heal in a day. Forget Ryuu. Forget what has transpired. It not important anymore." It was so strange to hear Sesshomaru speak those words of wisdom when he seemed so cold and stoic. I thought he would rather ignore you than acknowledge you.

"O-o-okay." I stutter, under his immense intimidating gaze.

The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth twitch, as if in a smile.

The next day, I noticed the burns had not healed. If that, they were worse. More red and festered. I was concerned.

I remembered an herb my mother used to put on me whenever I had gotten a sunburn and it burned badly. It was called Aloe Vera. All one had to do was break the leaf then one could lather it on a burn to cool it and let it heal faster.

"Why haven't your burns healed yet," I ask Sesshomaru as we continued our journey. We stopped occasionally so I had time to rest. Although he did not admit it, that is what Sesshomaru wanted to let my wounds have a chance to heal. "You said they would heal in a day. It has been a day."

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at me. That's when I realized, Sesshomaru wasn't telling me something. He was keeping a secret from me.

I place my left hand on my hip and match his stare.

"What aren't you telling me?" I demand. "You keeping something from me. What is it?"

"It is nothing." Sesshomaru replied stoically.

I stare at him, reading his expression. It was the same as ever; cold, stoic, emotionless, hard. But his ice golden eyes were a different story. They were like a open scroll, easy to read, if you knew how to read it.

He was worried.

_The burns, they can't heal, _I realize. _Impossible. Or if they can heal, it would be slow, even for a demon._

A large grin split across my face, an idea formulating in my mind. If the burns couldn't heal on their own, I would help them.

I began to search for the plant.

Sesshomaru looks at me curiously but I ignore him.

I soon find it. A green leafy prickly plant that resembles a lily but grew on soil, not water.

"Oooh, what is that?" Jaken asks, his nose scrunched at the smell. I didn't blame him. The smell was stronger in his nose than it was in mine. To me, it smelled sweet with a hint of bitterness.

"It's Aloe Vera." I reply, breaking a leaf and examining its juices. It was perfect. Out of my peripheral, I glanced at Sesshomaru.

I couldn't help it but a grin split across my face again.

He narrowed his eyes at me, wondering what my plans were.

"Jaken, fetch firewood." Sesshomaru commands Jaken.

"Uh, yes, my lord." Jaken bows low to the ground then leaves. For once, he doesn't complain about stopping for the day. Sesshomaru and I stare at each other for a while, unmoving.

Finally, Sesshomaru moves. He sits down at the base of a tree, one knee propped up.

And begins to take of his kimono.

I feel my face heat up at the sight of his muscular chisled chest. I have never seen a man with out his kimono on, especially demons. Especially handsome dog demons. It was not proper for a young woman to see a man with his clothing off, unless they were married.

I shake my head slightly, clearing away images. I couldn't think like that.

I kneel next to his left arm, deciding to work on his more serious burns first. I applied the substance to his forearm, his shoulder, and part of his peck. I blush the entire time while hiding my face behind my singed hair.

Next, I move on to his other arm. I repeat what I did on left arm.

Finally, I got to his torso. I hoped he didn't see my blush. I knew he heard my racing heart. I couldn't hide that.

I shiver slightly as I felt Sesshomaru's clawed finger tuck a strand of my hair behind my ears. I look at him. In a instant, I melt underneath the gaze of his golden eyes.

My mouth parts slightly, feeling his lips on mine.

To Be Continued...

YAY! I'm done. This would have been up sooner if I didn't have so much going on. School, I'm trying to find a job, babysitting. My life has changed. Well, I got to start on my history project thats due on the 25th.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	18. Only Her

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary:** Now that I have been freed from the geisha house, I can continue my journey witht the fearsome Sesshomaru. However, it is no picnic. Demons are after me because of my abilities that I have just recently discovered. Including Hisao, a demon I thought was dead.

**Author's Note: **Wow. I'm on a roll this weekend. I hope this makes up for lost time. I hope you all like this chapter. I know you all are wondering what's going to happen next. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Only Her

...

It was a shock when I was suddenly kissing Misa, even to I. She was putting that aloe vera substance on my torso when I began to think about her.

I could not stop my thoughts or actions. For once, I was in their control. I despised it.

Misa was kneeling in front of me, beginning to apply that bitter smelling substance when I had an urge. I brushed a strand of her hair behind her ears. Our eyes met. I felt like the world disappeared entirely and it was just Misa and I.

_She's so beautiful_, I thought, surprising even myself. I hear her heart speed up.

Involuntarily, my lips landed on her soft lips. A feeling of pleasure spread from my head, to my finger tips, and toes. This feeling was new to me. Needless to say, I despised it yet, I loved it.

A soft sigh escapes Misa's lips. I press further, wanting more of that delectable sound. Wrapping both of my arms around her slender frame, I bring her closer. I felt her soft hands grasp my neck, her thumbs rubbing my skin. I held back a shiver.

Her hands flutter to my bare chest, her fingers lingering on my pecks. My racing heart thumped in it's cage. At the moment, I did not care if she felt my heart beating. It only showed I could be alive and emotional.

Our lips moved in sync for a moment. It dawns on me that I have forgotten she needed air. It was a basic human necessity. I was in shock when Misa broke our connection. I look at her in confusion. Did she not like our kiss? Was it not to her satisfaction?

"I need to breathe," she whispers. I nod. She takes a few deep breaths then leans on me more, gently. I know she is being cautious of our wounds, mine especially.

I brush another strand of her hair behind her ear again, savoring the feel of her soft skin and hair. Some part of me feels like this will be the first and last time I'll ever act like this with her. I wanted to savor it as much as I could.

Especially with a human.

These thoughts take me by surprise. In the past, I would have killed a human. Not caress them and worry about their health.

_She has softened my heart, _I conclude. Strangely, I am not enraged by this. I am at...peace with this.

From the moment I first laid eyes on her, struggling to stay wake as she dodged my claws, she had made an impression on my cold stone heart.

Now I wonder why I tried killing her.

She is a human, my inner demon tells me. He is correct. I hate humans. Hated humans, I correct myself. If I hated humans, I would not be caressing one now.

Looking into Misa's hazel eyes, I can't help feeling slightly uxorious towards her. There was something alluring about her. Perhaps it was her unique scent of exotic flowers I have never smelled before and raspberries. Or her braveness in the face of fear, loyalty to her friends, and ruthlessness on her enemies. She is stubborn with an impatient attitude.

Much often, she aggravates me to no end. For instance, when we were fighting Ryuu, she could have asked me for help. However, because of her actions, she was burned and wound opened again. I would have helped her.

_Only her_

"Sesshomaru," my name leaves her soft pale pink lips in a whisper. My heart flutters, chills creep up my spine, and my stomach rolls. I breathe in her scent. I suddenly want to taste her flesh. I crave it.

I incline my head towards her neck and begin leaving a trail of flutters down her soft neck, making soft moans and sighs escape her lips. I taste the scarred, burned wounds on her shoulders. Because of my salive touching them, the burns will heal faster.

Looking at it, I just see the area is now red, and no burns. A smile appears on my lips. So, my burns will heal slower because I am a full demon. But Misa's burns will heal faster because she is a human but has my saliva on her skin.

"What is it?" Misa whispers.

"It is nothing." I reply softly. I run my claws through her soft silky hair and tilt her head up. She closes her eyes as I lean my head down, desiring another kiss. I almost touch her lips when I smelled someone.

Jaken.

I mentally curse myself and distance myself from Misa. I had forgotten I had sent Jaken to fetch firewood to get him a while Misa put aloe on my burns. I knew she was going to put it on me when I saw that mischievous look in her eyes when she saw that cursed herb. I did not want it to be more awkward then it was all ready, so I sent Jaken away.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken calls, emerging from the tree lines. In his stubby arms, he carried a bundle of twigs. I gave him a heated look for interrupting and bringing back kindling. "I got the firewood you asked me for."

I glance at Misa. Her face was flushed. Her eyes were downcast, hiding them from me.

...

It was later that night when I started to feel ill. At first, I thought it was just something I ate and would be gone in the morning.

However, when I woke up the next morning, I felt even sicker. I just wanted to stay where I was and sleep but Sesshomaru, Jaken, and I had to continue our journey. I stood up and fell back down.

"Misa, are you well?" Jaken asks me as I slowly stood up again. "You look pale."

"I'm fine, Jaken," I lie. Truthfully, I wanted to vomit. Every step I took, I felt like the world was tilting and I was walking on the sky.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sesshomaru glance at me with concern. I ignored him as I gathered up my things and took a swig of the ice cold water. For a while, it helped calm my stomach.

"Let's go." I say, eager to move to see if I would feel better if we moved.

By early afternoon, I was beginning to feel worse. My vision was blurred. I was hot and sticky with sweat. My legs felt like jelly. I got sick at the sight of food, so I didn't eat. I was afraid if I did eat, I would see it a minute later.

It was no secret Sesshomaru and Jaken were concerned about me. They urged me to rest but I couldn't. I have kept them waiting enough for our journey.

I walked on.

After a while, I started to hear a ringing in my ears. I shook my head and continued until I began to see black dots swim in my vision. I stopped, knowing I was going to faint.

And I did.

To Be Continued...

I hope you all liked. All my stories have been updated this weekend. Finally. I'm going to go now. I'm beat.

R&R Kindly please

Drama Kagome


	19. Illness

**Name**** of ****Story:**Misa

**Summary:**Now that I have been freed from the geisha house, I can continue my journey with the fearsome Sesshomaru. However, it's no picnic. Demons are after me because of my abilities I have just recently discovered. Including Hisao, a demon I thought was dead.

**Author****'****s ****Note:** Hey! It's me. I'm just updating real quick. I'm in school. I hope you all love this…for those that still have faith in me. Anyway, I'm still working on other stories too, including turning **Eyes ****of**** Sorrow** into **Sorrow**. R&R

**Name**** of ****Chapter:** Illness

…

My eyes widen, seeing Misa start to fall to the ground. I catch her and immediately feeling the heat exuding from her pale body. A thin sheen of perspiration was gathering on her forehead. I hold her body close to mine, listening to her fast beating heart. This assures me she is alive still. I can smell something foul in her exotic scent.

_She__'__s __ill,_ I thought with my pulse vibrating in my veins. _She__ needs__ treatment._

"She's ill, my lord." Jaken says to me, looking at Misa with a sad gaze. "What shall we do? She could die, if she is left untreated."

My heart skips at beat. Die? She couldn't die. She was too strong for death to take a hold of her. She has me to take care of her. I couldn't let her die. I wouldn't let her die. She meant too much to me. She was the first human I've kissed and fallen for.

I reflect on this situation. I have no nursing experience, never having bothered to learn it when I heal faster than light. I have never been ill, nor have been around the ill. Demons do not get ill. Humans, though... They get sick all the time and sometimes die. They know how to treat illnesses.

_Kayo,_ I realize, _she __is __Misa__'__s __friend __and__ a __human. __Surely __she __would __know __how __to__ nurse __Misa __back __to __health._

I look down at Misa's soft face, beaded with perspiration. She needed help.

Soon.

…

I was cold. Colder than I have ever been before. I don't feel cold. I couldn't stop shivering.

Where was my warmth? I felt like all my warmth was sucked out of me, leaving me the bitter cold.

I heard voices. Familiar voices. Where have I heard these voices before?

"She's shivering. Build up the fire. Bring more covers."

"Her skin is hot." Something cool touches my forehead.

"A chill is working within her body, Kayo." That name...so familiar.

Something heavy is draped across my body, another blanket I assume. It doesn't help. I'm still cold.

I pry my eyes opening, putting all my little strength in doing that little task. I look at a blurry vision of a woman. Brown hair. Small frame. Young.

"Kay...o..."

"Yes, Misa, I am here."

"Sess...ho...maru...?" I ask, the name coming out of no where. I knew who that name belonged to instantly. Where was my demon lord Sesshomaru? Was he here?

"He's here. In the woods, waiting for you to get better," Kayo whispers near my ear. "Go back to sleep. He'll be here when you wake next."

I was asleep before she finished, wanting to wake up soon. Just knowing he was here, I began to feel warmth.

I blink, looking around the small familiar structure.

_I__'__m __home,_I think, sitting up. I notice there are layers of blankets on me. I shove them all off and breathe in relief as the cool air touches my hot skin.

"Misa? My little girl? Are ye feeling better?"

I look over to the corner to find my mother huddled in the corner, a worried and relieved expression in her face, which I notice is thinner and gaunter.

"Mother? What am I doing here?" I ask. "How did I get here?"

"You were terribly ill, almost meeting death." She answers, crawling near me. "Kayo found you unconscious in the forest."

"Kayo? She's here and safe," I reply. "So, it wasn't a dream."

"Yes, she arrived a few days ago, along with a young man by the name of Akio. He has such strange eyes." My mother says. "It was a shock to see her, after two years. We all thought she was dead. It was an even bigger shock when she introduced us to Akio as her betrothed."

"Where are they?"

"We are right here." Kayo says, entering the hut with Akio trailing behind her. They were holding hands and smiling.

"Kayo!" I got up and tightly embraced her, along with Akio.

"Misa! How are you feeling?" She asks with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Much better," I answer, wanting to know what her evil plan was. A grin spread across her face to match her look.

"Good. But you look like you could use some fresh air." She got one of the covers and wrapped it around my shoulders. "So, let us go for a walk. Don't worry; we'll take good care of Misa." She said the last part to my mother then pushed me out the door.

"What are you doing, Kayo?"

"We are going for a nature walk in the woods. I got a good feeling that we'll find something amazing there that you'll like." She looks at Akio and smiles more. "Or love."

I look at her, a questioning expression on my face. However, it was ruined by a fit of coughs.

"We better make this quick." Kayo says, concerned. "You're still not well, Misa." She lays a hand on my forehead.

"I'll be fine." I tell her, looking at our surroundings. We were in a clearing.

"You need to rest."

I spin around, recognizing the cold toned voice. My heart stops then beats fast.

"Sesshomaru!" I run to him and fall into his outstretched arms. Literally. As I was running, my ankle rolled and I lost my balance.

"Careful, love," Sesshomaru chides, catching me and wrapping his arms around me, adding extra warmth. I smile and rest my head on his broad chest, blinking back my tears.

"Did you bring me here?" I ask.

"Aye, I thought it would be best if you got care here." He replies, gently lifting my chin to match our gazes. "I found Kayo's scent and followed it to here."

"Didn't anyone see you?" I ask, fear in my voice. The villagers would have turned him away, along with me.

"No, I set you near the huts, and hoped someone would find you." Sesshomaru laid a hand on my cheek. "You're so warm. Why didn't you tell me you were ill?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking right." I say, feeling a tear slip from my eye. Sesshomaru wipes it away with his thumb, careful of his claws. "I just didn't want to post pone your quest any longer." I smile sheepishly at him. "I thought it would pass. Something that I ate."

"Foolish, human. How could you ever think this quest is more important then your health?"

"But..." I look at him with wide eyes. In my mind, I'm wondering if I was still asleep and dreaming.

"You are more important than any powerful sword." His gaze is so intense as he caresses my hair and inclines his head towards mine.

I know what is coming and I close my eyes and automatically part my lips.

"Misa." My eyes snap open and my heart stops. Sesshomaru wraps his arms more securely around me as my eyes land on a man behind me.

"Father." I detach myself from Sesshomaru's protective arms and face the man I call my father.

"You whore."

To Be Continued…

Uh-oh. Things are going to get intense now. I'm hoping for less than ten chapters now. And I'll write them soon…hopefully. Got to go. Have a Happy Thanksgiving!

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	20. Home

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Author's Note: **Hi! Yes, I am back for another wonderful chapter…for all of my ghosts on this story. Not very popular but oh well. I love it! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Home

* * *

I take a step back, in shock. My father just called me a whore. He has called me a lot of nasty things in the past, but not as demeaning as whore. And a lie, at that.

"I should have known." He said, hotly, pointing a calloused finger at me and Sesshomaru. "You ran away to fornicate with demons. I bet you are even carrying his babe."

"No, Father!" I protest quickly. _M_ay_be in the future,_I silently add. "I ran away because you were forcing me to marry that childish fool Kyo."

"Kyo is a good man. He has promises of a great fortune." My father bit back, a deadly look in his eyes.

"Yeah, if he didn't waste his time playing childish games. And crying every time he fell!"

My father growled. Being a human, he didn't have that intimidating factor that Sesshomaru has. I stood my ground and stared at him, giving him my best challenging look. I felt no fear, standing up to him. He was just a human.

"I've had enough of this. We are going back to the village." He roughly grabs my wrist. "And talk to the priest. See if he'll cast out the devil inside you for being in the presence of the likes of him." He jerked his head towards Sesshomaru, whom had a angry look in his eyes.

"No!" I tug my wrist free and take a step back form him. "I am not going back to the village. Not now, not ever!"

"You insolent brat. How dare you disrespect me? You will obey me." Once again my father grasps my wrist and tightens his hold on me. No matter how much I tug, my wrist won't come free.

"Like Hell I will!" I scream, frantic. My breath caught in my throat and my heart raced. "Let go of me!"

"I've had enough of this!" My father raises his hand. My eyes widen.

"Release her." Sesshomaru says in a cold tone. His clawed hand is grasping my father's human hand that is raised. His golden eyes flash red.

My father stumbles back into a tree as Sesshomaru releases his hand.

"Leave. Now."

My father runs away, fear evident in his eyes.

I lean against a tree, feeling my stomach roll and my pulse race. I breathe through my nose. My wrist was bright red and pulsed.

"Are you alright?" I hear Sesshomaru ask me, his voice soft and caring.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." I say then turn my head. The bile burned my throat from my stomach as I heaved several times on the uprooted roots of the tree I was leaning against.

When I was done, I fell into Sesshomaru's arms. He wrapped my blanket around my shoulders and held me tight. I felt safe being there in his strong muscular arms. I felt safer in his arms, then any where else.

It was then that I started to cry. I cried out of frustration and sadness. I let the hot tears flow, cascade down my cheeks and let them land on Sesshomaru. My knees shook and buckled. Sesshomaru rubbed small smoothing circles on my back while sitting on the ground.

"It's alright now."

"No, it's not," I sobbed. "My father hates me and he thinks I'm a whore."

"Then he's the lowest human I have ever laid eyes on." Sesshomaru says, laying his head on mine. "He made you cry and he'll pay for that. I will make sure of that."

I laughed slightly. I knew Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to hurt him if it wouldn't upset me.

"What is wrong?" I look at Kayo as she kneels next to us on the ground. Akio stands behind her.

"My father is a son of a bitch." I tell her.

"We all knew that." She replies, with a small smile on her face.

"I want to get out of here." I say, wiping away my tears with my sleeve. I notice I'm wearing one of my mother's old kimono. What happened to my other kimono? "Now. So I can forget about my family."

Kayo and Sesshomaru exchange brief looks.

"When you are well enough," Kayo says softly. "But right now, you need to get back to the hut and rest or you'll never leave."

I nod, unable to do anything else. I was too weak and too sick to fight.

* * *

"Your father told me about that demon you were embracing." My mother said to me two days later as she was trimming my hair. I grimaced.

_This cannot be good,_ I thought. _Nothing good comes from a sentence that begins with 'Your father.'_

"Is it true?" She asks, pausing.

"It's true." I reply, knowing I couldn't lie to her. She trusts my father's words over mine. "But I have not fornicated with him nor am I carrying his child."

"Well, that is a relief." She sighs then looks at me. "How did you meet him?"

I close my eyes and breathe. "A few days after I ran away, I found him." I told her everything. Our first meeting. The Geisha house.

"That's where I found Kayo and I got this." I tell my mother, and then show her the wound on my right side. The gash was healing nice and not infected. I only had a slight pain when I put my weight on it. I tell her about my battle with Hisao, Takashi, Katashi.

"Oh my," my mother exclaims softly after I was done telling her about my battle and wounds. "I was wondering where you got that from." She swallowed. "And what of these burns? Did you get them from this Hisao?"

"No, I got them from a fire demon named Ryuu." I tell her about Ryuu, but not what happened between me and Sesshomaru afterwards.

A look of fear passes through her eyes.

"Don't worry, he's dead now!" I say quickly before she could think the worst.

"That is good to hear." My mother breathed in relief again as she set down the knife she used to cut my hair. I frowned at the amount of hair there was on the floor.

I grab the small looking glass and look at my reflection. Before, my hair was to the middle of my back, now it was just brushing my shoulders.

"It's so short." I say, twirling a lock of hair around my finger.

"It was so burned, Misa." My mother looked me in the eye. "What will you do now? Stay here and live the life of a human or continue your journey with a demon?"

I breathe in deeply.

"I'm going to continue my journey." I say, sure of myself.

"Then I'll need to meet this Sesshomaru."

To Be Continued…

Finally. Chapter done. Guess what, ghosts! Only ten chapters left! Then maybe a sequel. Hehe. So. Review. Anyway, I hope my ghost like this chapter because I was trying VERY hard. Anyway, I hope you love, Ghosts!

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	21. Be Safe

**Name of Story: **Misa

**Summary: **Now that I have been freed from the geisha house, I can continue my journey with the fearsome Sesshomaru. However, it's no picnic. Demons are after me because of my abilities that I have just recently discovered. Including Hisao, a demon I thought was dead.

**Author's Note: **Hi! I'm back. I know I haven't updated in what seemed like forever. On New Years, I started getting anxiety problems and I had to deal with that. Still do, but not so much anymore. And I have been busy with school. So, here's the chapter! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Be Safe

…

"Why?" I ask, my heart skipping at the beat at the thought of them meeting.

"I need to know that you will be protected and safe with this Sesshomaru." My mother simply replies, looking at me, silently pleading with her hazel eyes that were so much like mine. "You are after all, my only daughter."

I sigh in defeat. I knew she wouldn't sleep anymore at night if I didn't let her meet him. Despite all the hardships I have given my mother in the past about my arranged marriage, I still loved her.

"Fine." I got up and moved towards the door. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

She followed me quickly and quietly as I went into the forest near our hut.

"Sesshomaru," I yell quietly, knowing he would be able to hear me and would be here in an instant.

"Misa."

A smile breaks out of my face at the sight of him next to me, stoic, guarded, yet open.

His golden eyes roamed my body. I could feel it. They stopped briefly at my new hairstyle. I felt my cheeks warm.

"Sesshomaru, this is my mother, Suki. Mother, this Sesshomaru." I introduce them, cautiously. _This is weird, _I think.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." My mother says, bowing slightly. "Pleasure to meet you."

Sesshomaru, in return, inclined his head, his eyes showing respect for my mother. Whether it is because she called him 'lord' or because she's mother, he respected my mother

"It is my understanding that my only daughter wishes to travel with you." My mother says, cutting straight to the point.

Sesshomaru nods, glancing towards me. I inwardly groan.

"My only request is that you protect her with your life." My mother states, smiling and her hazel eyes glossy. I am stunned by this. "If she dies in your care, don't ever come back to this village again."

"I will protect her with my life." Sesshomaru says. As he says it, his gaze is locked on mine.

_He means it,_ I think, my heart skipping a beat.

…

"Are you sure you are well enough to travel again, Misa," Kayo asks me two days later in the middle of the night. We were talking in hushed voices. Kayo glances around us, seeing my mother and brothers next to us. Akio was steps behind Kayo, his blue red tinted eyes darting the area. Sesshomaru was in the forest out of view from everyone.

We were all on guard of my father and other villagers. My father did tell our local priest about me and Sesshomaru now everyone was on edge about demons coming into the village and ravishing women. If Sesshomaru and I did not leave by the morning, the priest would be at our hut to "cleanse my soul."

My mother hasn't told him that she met Sesshomaru but has told my brothers, excluding Juk because he was too young, because she can trust them not to tell him after I left. No one besides us knew I was leaving tonight besides them.

"Yes, Kayo, I am sure." I reassure her, smiling. My heart was racing my chest with anticipation. I was finally well enough to travel. I felt refreshed, and better than I have ever felt in my life. Better than that feeling I got after the geisha house. Freedom.

"Just tell Sesshomaru when you need to rest. I don't care if you guys have been walking for an hour or even five minutes." Kayo said, gripping my shoulders. "Get rest!"

I laugh. I put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine. Don't worry, Kayo," I lean close to her and whisper, "I have a handsome demon protecting me." We giggle quietly to ourselves.

"What are you two laughing at?" Akio asks us, an eyebrow rose.

"Nothing," we quickly say. This makes us laugh more.

Akio opens his mouth to reply but my mother cuts him off.

"Misa, almost sunrise," she says, her hazel eyes glossy. I look at the sky. Indeed the sun was rising. Once the sun was fully up, the priest would be at our hut, demanding for me. Once he found out I ran away, I would be in deep trouble if I ever came back.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask Kayo, looking at her with worry. I felt like an awful friend. Didn't see her for two years because she was kidnapped. Found her again and then I left after a few short weeks. Now, I came back to village because I was ill and now that I was better, I had to leave again, while she moves on with her life with Akio.

"I'll be fine," she tells me, smiling a little. "I have Akio. Just make it back for our wedding in three months."

"Don't worry, I won't miss it for the world. I will be there. I'll make sure of it."

"Good." We embrace. My eyes stung. I was a bad friend. I knew I couldn't ask her and Akio to come with. They deserved a chance to be happy in the village, planning their future, having little children running around a lot and causing chaos like we did when we were little. I shudder at the thought of Kayo's first daughter, acting like her mother, going all crazy and beating up people that have done her wrong.

"I hate this," I whisper to her, swallowing past the lump in my throat.

"Me too," she whispers back, her voice strained. "Just be safe."

"I will." I pull away from her and wipe my eyes.

"And if you get scared, come home." Kayo says, looking me straight in the eye.

"Yes, _mother_." I jest, smiling a little.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, best friend." We embraced once again. Then I turn to my family. My mother was the first to embrace me.

"You're a strong girl, Misa," my mother tells me. "You can handle anything. I'm truly sorry I was forcing you to marry Kyo. You left because of it." She held me at arm's length and smiled. "Although, it may be a good thing now." I giggle. I know she is referring to Sesshomaru and Kayo. If I hadn't left, I wouldn't have found either of them.

"I'm not mad anymore, mother," I reply. "You were just doing what you thought was best for me.

"But your father and I should have listened better to you. I should have said something. I could have said something. But I didn't."

"Mother, it's okay." I reassure her, partly to myself also. "Everything worked out for the best now."

"When did you become an adult? You're only fifteen winters."

I laugh slightly. "I think just a little bit ago." This makes my mother laugh also.

Suddenly, her laugh and smile turned sad. Mine did, too. This was it. I was leaving finally, with my mother knowing I'll be safe.

"Eat while I'm gone, okay?" I tell her, noticing since I was back, she has eaten more. "And get some sleep."

"I will, now that I know you will be safe." She embraced me once more. "I believe your brothers have something for you."

I looked at them, studying their faces. How could they be so familiar to me, yet, so distant?

"This is for you, Misa," Kale says, stepping up and holding up a familiar sword. "Nara. This sword was owned by our great-great-great grandmother many years ago when she met our great-great-great grandfather. He was a demon. He gave this sword to her for protection. Use it wisely, little sister."

"I will," I say, unable to say anything else. I have a demon sword? Awesome. I embraced him. "Thank you, Kale. This means a lot to mean already. Watch over mother for me, will you?"

Kale smirked. "You bet, sis."

Ryei stepped up next, in his hands a burlap sack. "Food, for your journey. Also some old clothes of Ai's in there, just in case." Ai was his wife and wore outfits like mine. A kimono and hakama's. Something easy to fight in.

"Thank you, Ryei," I reply, taking the sack, noting it was light. "It means a lot to me."

He nods. "And if this demon causes you trouble, come get us."

I laugh. "Don't worry about that. _I'll_ be the causing trouble for him." This got Kale and Ryei laughing.

I look up at the sky, seeing it got lighter. I had to hurry. Everyone looked up with me, a somber expression on their faces.

"I got to go." I say, reluctantly. "But don't worry, I'll be back soon to visit."

My family nods and Kayo sniffles, leaning on Akio.

"I'll miss you all," I continue, my eyes smarting. I gave everyone a quick embrace again, including Akio. "I still stand by my promise, Akio." I say to him. I see a look of fear pass through his eyes.

Finally, when I was done, I stood just in front of the trees.

"Goodbye, Misa." My mother says, tears falling down her face. "We love you and be safe."

"I love you, too, and I will." I reply, and then step into the woods.

_Be safe._

To Be Continued…

Wow. Long chapter. I hope this makes up from January. I worked hard on this and I hope you all love it. Anyway, I'm going to head to bed now. Night!

R&R Kindly

Drama Kagome


End file.
